Never Trust the Eyes of a Killer
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: Gaara is a young vampire who is hated by all of the village and when an unfortunate accident occurrs they are more than happy to dispose of him. He is however saved by a group of strange people in black cloaks with red clouds and taken away. Will things however be a great as he thought things would be? AU... but Akatsuki still exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Gaara and Sasori

**Genre:** Supernatural

~I don't own Naruto only the idea of this story you're about to read... Pickles

**A/N:**_I know I usually right the author's note in the bottom but I felt spontaneous this morning and so I've decided to write this on top. It's been a while since I've written anything Naruto related and so I felt compelled to do something about it. This is an AU styled Naruto piece and well I hope you like it. Again as with the Night World fic, I've been writing this for a while but haven't had the confidence to upload until now. Please leave a comment on this giving me pointers if you'd like or if you have anything you'd like to tell me. My albino rabbit is staring at me creepily so I'm going to take him on a walk. *6/20/12 to prove how long ago I wrote this my rabbits passed about five months ago which is a pretty long time ago (I still miss them *sniff sniff*). On with the story then…_

**Never trust the eyes of a killer**

All of his life Gaara had been told he was a monster, a demon, to bring only destruction and misfortune upon others. Even his father, the leader of the small village he was born in, hated him because he was born with the family curse. The village had almost wiped out his whole family and others like them in the past but left his grandfather alive since he wasn't born a **monster**, a vampire. It wasn't Gaara's fault that the smell of blood stirred a great hunger within him or that his appearance was one that brought even men to their knees. With blood red hair, pale skin and shimmering sea green eyes the young teenager had managed to evade death many times resorting to his appearance or in some cases the long canine teeth that sprout whenever he hunted.

One day, however, Gaara had taken things too far when the village hunters had decided they'd gang up on him. As such he reacted as any animal in his position would, but the consequences were much more severe. The hunters approached the red head a few minutes before the sun made its slow succession down the vast horizon, cornering him at one of the most sacred of trees in the village. Two of the men held him down while the others had taken turns hitting, kicking and spitting at the defenseless teenager. He knew there was nothing he could to stop his abusers and so he waited for it to end. Once the beating was over he would finally be able to stumble away and find something to eat. Whenever he fed he found his wounds healed faster and senses grew stronger, but only when he'd had his fill.

The beating felt like it took a lifetime for the poor boy, who had taken to staring at the fresh, green blades of grass dull as the sun fell ever so slowly. He'd do this often when he was driven away by his father or the other villagers who were disgusted by his mere presence. He'd find himself on the ground by this tree praying, no begging, to be normal as he tore at the ground with his long clawed finger nails. He'd be out there ripping at the earth that he'd wish would swallow him up just once and leave him be. Suddenly he came back to the present beating, as he felt his clothes being torn off savagely by the largest of the men. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, quickening his heart rate and his breath became silent, he didn't know what they intended to do but every instinct in his body told him to kill.

"You're an abomination, nothing but a common whore with your looks" a gruff voice bellowed into his ears as the redhead let out a gasp at the sudden contact with his un-expecting organ. "What are you going to do, you pathetic monster?" rough calloused fingers wrapped under his chin and turned it towards the voice even as he tried to look away. Still weak from the beating earlier he felt himself being manipulated easily as blood fell from his nose, mouth and various cuts, but the wounds they were about to try and create would never heal.

"Stop" the monotone voice that Gaara always spoke in was leveled, even as his rage and fear were at war within him. He feebly tried pushing the nearest person away but found the two holding him down still strong as ever. Sighing he lowered his eyes and just hoped for the earth to just swallow him.

"Stop? You think you can order us around you dirty demon?" A bout of laughter echoed in the forest as the men advanced towards him. A kick precisely aimed to his rib elicited a loud crack and a gasp as air was driven out of the teenager's body. A hand grabbed at his hair and brought his face up towards them and a punch struck him across the face.

'Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm' the mantra was repeated in his mind over and over again until the red head could no longer hear the laughter or the strikes. Taking in as much air through his mouth he opened his eyes and glared at the men.

"Still have some fight in you" One of the men smirked and nodded to one of the other men as they brought out a long pointed double edged steel sword and pointed it at him. They waited for a reaction to spread across his face, but nothing happened. Sea green eyes stared at the point with a bored glaze as he waited for it to all end. "Trying to act tough boy?" a hand grabbed onto the crystal pendant with scarlet red sand and tugged off roughly. The strands of the lace holding the rare looking necklace together hung loosely between the calloused fingers the offender domed.

"Give it back" Gaara hissed as he fought against the two men holding him down with more vigor this time. There was no way he'd let this jerk take his most prized possession, not now, not ever. He didn't care who it was that had taken the necklace but he knew that that person was now on his list of people he'd kill. He didn't even know who had given that pendant to him or when the transfer occurred, but all he knew was that the person was the first to have cared for him in a sincere way and that they'd promised to come back for him in the near future.

"So you do know how to feel emotions" a dark chuckle emitted from the man holding the pendant between his index and thumb letting it fall before his struggling captive and catching it in the palm of his hand. He held it up to Gaara's face and examined the sand as it swayed eagerly inside the crystal. It looked very expensive, especially in these parts of the village, and the color red was not a color used often. Jealousy boiled within the hunter as he threw the pendant on the ground and stomped heavily on the object repeatedly. Sick satisfaction erupted on all of the men as they saw the crestfallen look on the demon's face. How they'd long to see the monster feel as low and unwanted as he really was, he deserved it, he shouldn't be alive.

"_Get away_" The tiny whisper came out as a primal growl that slightly startled a couple of the hunters, but the man who'd stomped on his pendant simply smirked as he took a step forward. "_I'm warning you now that I cannot be responsible for anything I do_"

"What can you do boy? You are weak and pathetic" the voice had ruptured something delicate within the red head, something that he knew would have been better left unsevered, for now all he saw was red. Pulsing red, it looked delicious, smelt ravishing, it was… magnificent. Especially as the redness within them all began to flow faster as they scattered about at the sight of elongated canines beginning to form.

All Gaara could feel at this point were the wild rage of the animalistic instincts he'd kept contained for a while and his body becoming much lighter as he flew about in the world of euphoric, warm ruby like liquid. All he heard were the distant horrified screams that filled his ears, tempting him to run faster and drink more, basking in the renewal of energy. The scent of rich iron and adrenaline caressed his nose eliciting a warm shiver as the last of the hunters dropped, devoid of any of the life sustaining liquid. A sigh escaped the red head as he sat down in the middle of the mess he'd just created and took in the pleasure only a true predator felt after a good day's meal.

"Not so pathetic now am I" Gaara muttered as he picked up the pendant next to him and wrapped it in the scraps left on his shirt. Anger stirred again in the teenager and he wanted to hurt the man who'd done this to his most prized possession but he knew he couldn't. The man was dead, as were the rest of the village's hunters and he was to blame. Of all the things that could happen, it had to be this, now he definitely knew he was going to be in trouble, but he didn't care. He was delightfully stuffed and beginning to feel tired, so he let his eyelids begin to ascend over his sea green eyes and his mind wandered into a peaceful world.

…

Day light came and as usual the red head growled at having been woken up from his only escape from the misery that was his life. Shifting from his spot on what he presumed was the floor from the stiffness in his muscle; he felt the faint weight of restraints on his wrists, which for some would have been scary, but not Gaara. The redhead opened his eyes slightly to see the crudely made metal restraints on him, not only that but he wasn't in the forest anymore, but in some kind of cave. In hindsight that actually made sense since he had yet to hear the songs that the birds usually sand in the morning as well as the slight breeze that would warn him of the new day.

Sighing the young teenager sat up carefully trying not to make too much noise (if any really) because having people scream at you early in the morning was not the most pleasant of experience to have (he'd know). Blinking the tiredness away, Gaara began to tedious task of flexing his wrists until the restraints finally gave out. He watched content as the metal began falling to the floor with a low thud, when would they finally learn that those stupid tales that metal affects vampires were lies? Turning his head to the window he felt the sting of the light against his sensitive eyes immediately closing them again to help adjust.

Unlike most of his ancestors, Gaara could go out in the sunlight without any real trouble. Sure it did hinder his eyesight and at night he would be tired, but other than that he was perfectly fine. If it weren't for his strange appearance (blood red hair and pale green eyes were definitely not the most common of features) he could have passed as a normal citizen, as he'd always wanted. Stretching his back he heard the door crack open an inch as well as a smothered gasp behind him, it was then followed by horrified screams for help. Turning around the red head only got a glimpse of the woman who had been at the doorway moments ago before four men armed with sharp spears arrived at the door.

"The demon is alive, he's awake."

"Kill the monster"

"Stab it with the wooden stake"

"We should have never let him live"

The voices of various people enveloped the room as both the women and men yelled at him in anger. "Why?" you may ask, well that probably had to do with the fact he just murdered the entire hunting group and well as you can guess my the remarks, vampires weren't exactly the most popular species in this village. Especially since his ancestors used to be one of the worst of the vampires, they'd indulge in daily banquets of human sacrifices and raped many of the village's women. The result of which was a cross between vampires and humans that were infertile and usually went berserk from the hunger for human blood. It was after centuries of living with the abuse that the village finally took control of the situation and went on a killing spree. They were actually able to eliminate the vampires and hybrids within a decade and reclaim their lands, but they still harbored all of their hate for the species. Gaara couldn't really blame them for their hatred, but he resented how they treated him. He didn't even feed on people (minus what happened last night), he only hunted wild animals and yet they still treated him like a murderer.

Sighing, the young teenager allowed the men to harshly escort him out the cave with the spears pointing at his back forcing him forward. He began to quint his eyes in a vain attempt to shield them from the light's strong rays, but it didn't really help especially since the sun decided to shine extra bright today. The redhead took to looking down until the familiar sound of a man chuckling made its way to his sensitive ears.

Risking the view, the young vampire was met with the sight of his "father" standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. He and his father had never been close, well that was an understatement there, his father pretty much prayed for his death every day. Literally anything Gaara did was under the careful watch of his father, one mistake and the first one to scream execution was, as you'd guessed, his father.

"You screwed up this time. I won't even try to save you demon, you don't deserve to be saved" the harsh words hit hard in Gaara's heart. Working extra hard to keep his face blank the teenager merely glanced at the fire burning behind his father. It crackled and soared high into the air trying to outshine the brilliant sun that seemed to want the torture to continue until it could no longer stay in the sky. The ravenous flames were surrounded by the men and women, even the young impressionable children of the village. Most had frowns on their faces, but some were bold enough to be smiling happily at the sight of the beast being led to his death.

'So they plan on burning me' Gaara sighed as he felt himself be stripped once more of his robes (don't worry he was left in his under garments), he'd just noticed they had redressed since the attack last night, but this time he didn't fight the people undressing. He had the nagging feeling that no matter what, this was inevitable. He felt hands brush harshly on his skin, never to feel anything again, that is, if the villagers had anything to say about it.

A strange calming rush circulated the redhead as the fire danced forward and backwards beckoning to him in the natural seductive way it always would. Somehow the redhead knew what was to come long ago, even before the massacre and had come to accepted it. He no longer had to beg the earth to eat him up; no longer did he have to deal with the abuse, no more hatred or loneliness. It felt…. almost freeing. That in itself was a sad thing; only in the face of death could this poor creature feel freedom.

Sea green eyes were scanning the pit for one last time looking into the eyes of the village people who were there to witness his ultimate demise. Those were the people who watched him for seventeen years, ever since his birth up until now plotting his death in their minds.

"Watch, my people, as we get rid of the last of the beasts" His father shouted out from his spot behind his son. In the background the frantic yells of his other children rang, begging the village leader to let their younger brother live. They were probably the only people who wanted him alive, and yet they wouldn't step anywhere near him. It was a sad reality as the redhead smirked at the irony of the situation. Step by step he could feel the heat creep closer and closer upon his exposed feet.

"Any last words?" The old voice that could only belong to Baki, his old teacher, softly asked before more oil was added onto the already blazing fire. The lone vampire merely shook his head staring straight at the rambunctious flames licking hungrily at the space before him. "Goodbye" the words seemed so far as a harsh push was struck to the back of the redhead's neck.

'It's over' Gaara thought as he felt himself freefalling forward towards the heat he was welcoming. He waited for the pain and the deafening sounds of being eaten by the flames, as well as the fabled white light seen upon meeting death. When he didn't any excruciating pain his eyes fluttered open in confusion only to be met with frightfully darkened face covered with a black cloth and dangerously obsidian eyes that were currently glaring out into the crowd.

"You all make me sick." The growl erupted from the man who wore a black cloak with what could only be described as red clouds. His eyes scanned the opening and his eye narrowed upon meeting the village leader. "Hurry the hell up guys, I hate to be kept waiting and this piece of shit is really pissing me off"

'Guys?' The redhead looked around only to see the flashes of black that seemed to magically appear from nowhere in particular.

Craning his neck he saw a man with long coal black hair tied back into a pony tail wearing a similar cloak, his eyes were a crimson red with three dark black spots on them. Further back there was another man (?) with long blonde hair that was half up with a large portion covering his left eye. Gaara tried to see more but upon not being able to he looked down to see he was being held bridal style by the man in the cloth covering the bottom of his face.

The redhead flushed as he tried to get down from the embarrassing position, but couldn't upon feeling the arms tightening their grip on him securely. He was about to protest until something inside him told him that it wouldn't be wise to go against the man, not now at least. Instead the teenager tried to make himself as small as possible as he avoided the heated glare coming from his father. Turing to crane his head once more he was amazed to see more men appear, all of which were strange in their own ways.

" Jashin would be happy to have all of these sacrifices" A pale man with slicked back gray hair and maroon eyes spoke up with a smirk on his face. He also wore the same cloak but in his hand he held a rather large scythe. I could tell he was annoying to everyone else since the others seemed to roll their eyes at him.

"Shut the hell up, Hidan. Nobody fucking cares" the man beside him spoke up but this one looked very strange with blue skin and gills on the side of his neck. He looked almost like a shark with his teeth lined along his gums and his dark beady eyes. In his hand he held a huge unusual looking sword, but Gaara instantly knew there was more to the sword than it looked.

With a swift glare the man holding Gaara managed to quiet the others down and then a huge stare off began between the villagers and the man in the cloaks. Although Gaara had been thoroughly confused by the situation judging from the horrified expressions (a disgusted face was the only thing that came from the village leader) the redhead had a feeling the entire village knew something he didn't.

"You have some nerve coming back Sasori of the red sand." The gruff voice of the village elder sounded from behind Gaara's father bringing everyone's attention to the old man. Everyone marveled at the old guy with turban around his head as well as long white eyebrows protruding above the black sunken in mass that was his eyes. Beside him was his sister who was equally as old but her wrinkled face definitely showed her anger.

"Nice to see you to Gramps" The cloaked man replied sarcastically towards the two elders stunning everyone in the village as he cemented his identity. Gaara's sea green orbs widened as the realized just who the man holding him was. Sasori of the red sand, the man who was single handedly dubbed the father of puppetry and most feared criminal in the village. His name itself was earned after he used his weapon puppets to stain the sand around him red with the blood of those who opposed him. One day he disappeared leaving the village after a huge massacre occurred. He was suspected in being the one who had done it and before they could take him away for execution he simply disappeared.

'So this is the vampire criminal who got away' Gaara thought as he looked between the elders and Sasori. He hadn't seen this many people look this peeved since the last time he'd hunted a little too close to home and accidentally snacked on one of the milking cows.

"You are no family of mine you monster" Ebizo, the elder, announced in a voice devoid of any emotion as he placed a hand onto his sister's shoulder comforting.

"Harsh un" the blonde foreigner replied in an annoying tone of voice as he dug into a bag and took out some clay. The redhead stared in confusion at the action but decided not to bother asking what the other guy (Gaara at this point was still unsure of the gender of the blonde).

"Shut it Deidara" Sasori grunted out as he handed the teenager off to the blonde. The other took the young vampire without any trouble and backed off. When the blonde was far enough away he was able to see the long canines that were peeking out the corners of his mouth.

'Other… vampires?' Gaara mused as he shuffled uncomfortably in the other's arms.

"I can stand on my own. Put me down" Gaara ordered in an authoritative way before he heard a chuckle. The blonde looked down for a second before the world turned black once more and the redhead was once again plunged into an unconscious haven.

~to be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Gaara and Sasori

**Genre:** Supernatural

~I don't own Naruto only the idea of this story you're about to read... carpet baggers

**Chapter 2**

The red headed vampire fell limp onto the arms of the ever blonde, Deidara much to the annoyance of the already ticked off Sasori. The puppeteer vampire had told the explosions expert beforehand that if he found it necessary he would be able to knock out the younger vampire, but now he was definitely regretting it. Not only was the young redhead bleeding, but the damn idiot was struggling to keep the unconscious teenager in his arms steady.

When Sasori had thought out the plan on how to rescue Gaara from the grasp of the despicable Yondaime, he had known that he would only swoop in to take the young redhead away when he was in too much trouble. Other than that he would just leave him be since the Sand village (Suna) had kept him alive this long. If anything that was a good sign he had even gotten to the age we was currently since the village had managed to destroy three quarters of its own ANBU members in an attempt to wipe out all of the vampires. As he saw the guards come out with the young Gaara at hand walking towards the fire he felt his heart clench, something that hadn't happened in a long time. He managed to motion for everyone to swoop down just in time, but stopped Deidara to tell him to back him up since he trusted the blonde a bit more than anyone else (which was a stretch since he still didn't trust the blonde completely).

"Dammit, squirt, can't you keep still?" Sasori growled as the baby blue eyed vampire let out an exasperated sigh and readjusted his hold on Gaara for the third time in a row.

"Why don't you try balancing an unconscious teenager about your size while trying to get all of the clay munching in your hands, then talk to me donna. Geez, you said he'd light as a feather, you liar" the blonde complained as he finally got into the most comfortable position with the younger vampire hanging like a sack of potatoes on one of Diedara's shoulders. The crimson blood continued to flow from the wound down the porcelain pale face and finally ending up on the black cloak adding onto the crimson on the clouds. No one paid any attention to the scent of blood as they focused on Sasori and the leader of the village.

Sasori decide to ignore the stupid blonde he was partnered with an instead focus on the people in front of him looking at him with killer intent. He remembered when he still lived here and those faces hadn't changed. The looks of fear, disgust and anger stayed on those oddly pale and more commonly tanned faces. Chuckling lowly, the puppeteer took a step forward and stared at the leader intimidating the tanned man wearing the traditional robes of the village leader.

"You've grown old Yondaime" Sasori commented in a mocking manner as the leader scoffed at the words being rudely thrown at him.

"It's been over twenty years traitor, why have you returned?" The auburn haired leader with darkened eyes asked. His gaze wavered from the puppet master over to his unconscious son smirking as a thought came into his mind. "Have you come to whisk the brat away? He's already dead to us; he's a menace, just like the rest of your kind."

"Our kind?" the annoyingly pompous voice of Kisame sneered from the side as he lifted his hand to reach for Samehada, his trusty living scaled sword, and directed a rather toothy shark grin at the leader.

"You seem to forget your own ancestry, Yondaime, or have you simply let yourself become disillusioned that you are fully human" Itachi replied as he turned his piercing red eyes towards the now pissed off tanned leader. Yondaime looked nervously away from the Sharingan as he avoided eye contact with the fabled Uchiha clan eyes, instead choosing to focus on the villagers and their confused faces.

"I am nothing like you leeches, I have never taken the life of another for sustenance and I am no demon. You don't have any reason to be here, leave now or we **will** kill you" Yondaime icily replied as he glared at Sasori who was now openly staring at Gaara while ignoring him.

"Kill us? You really think you can slay us when you know just who we are and what we are capable of?" the reply came out in an uncharacteristically amused voice as Sasori kept his eyes on the red head whose wounds have finally stopped hemorrhaging. Looking back at the leader Sasori felt the need to really mess with him. "You've seen the powers Gaara possesses correct? Well he has only just awakened his powers; we've all had years to perfect our powers. Care to test how your village fairs?"

The crowds had been relatively quiet throughout the whole back and forth, but once the proposal slipped out of the covered mouth of the clever puppeteer the whole crowd paled and definitely went deathly silent. Many had quickly grabbed their children and hid them behind their bodies, as if that would help them, but many also walked away quickly avoiding a fight like cowards. Since the hunters were dead (thanks to Gaara's mental breakdown the night before) only a few people were left who could actually fight off the vampires and so they quickly went to get weapons. Many men and women produced stakes and other items from their pockets or bags and were showing them in an attempt to seem unafraid and ready. Looking around it was obvious everyone was scared and the leader knew that.

The elders growled at the full grown vampire they had tried to raise hiding within the safety of his wretched puppet that was made into a deadly weapon. They were so sure he would turn out to be a "good boy" who would prove everyone wrong about vampires. One day their innocent "grandson" went berserk (according to the official reports, no one actually knows what happened) and attacked a group of innocent villagers and killed the leader at the time, Sandaime. After that Sasori had been sentenced to death, but he never was killed, he escaped in the dark of night and joined the Akatsuki, a group of vampires who go around recruiting more vampires to take over the world.

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're saying. Give me back my little brother you damn freak." Yelled a rather slender looking blonde with her hair tied in four ponytails and had eyes as green as the fields the land seems to take for granted. From the looks of the girl and the information gathered from the month of surveillance this had to be Temari, the eldest of the Yondaime's children.

"Yeah give Gaara back, you ugly beast" a younger brunette male dressed in all black with a cat ear shaped hat and purple paint applied upon his face bravely added from behind Temari. Sasori stared at the boy for a bit then smirked upon seeing the puppet he made (Crow) on his back. This had to be the middle child of the leader, Kankuro, who from the report was also a puppeteer with a promising future in puppetry slaying.

"Stay out of this Kankuro, Temari. Go back and tell the head of the ANBU's secret division to get ready for a blood bath. We may just finally get rid of all the vermin left in the world" Yondaime said in his anger infused voice as he kept staring at the men before him trying to figure out their identities.

The one with the red eyes, the sharingan, and long obsidian hair had to be Itachi Uchiha one of the last Uchihas left in the world. The blue fish looking man with the gills and sharp shark teeth had to be Kisame, the rouge vampire from the mist village. Stitched rag doll there with his face mostly covered, had to be Kakuzu and the crazy looking man with the scythe had to be Hidan. He knew the man behind everyone was Deidara, the relatively new member of the Akatsuki who loved to make things explode and lastly the one in front was the infamous Sasori of the Red Sand concealed within his favorite puppet, Hiruko.

The leader of the Sand village sighed as his eldest children disobeyed him, standing their grounds firmly. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment and nodded his head instructing several ANBU members who were already there to take them far away. He did not wish to fight with his children, even if they were also fighters, when he was already busy with the six Akatsuki members that had appeared before him in a standoff situation. Instead he wanted to get them out quickly, in the measly state the military they had active currently there was no way the village could withstand an attack from all of the powerful vampires at once.

"Leave this town now" Chiyo calmly advised as Ebizo, her wise brother, nodded in agreement. They did not want to see their grandson die before them, even if he were a vampire and evil. Her eyes shown in sadness as she stood there before the crowd and waited for him to get far away from the town he had escaped long ago.

"Chiyo I-" Sasori began before being cut off by an annoyed Itachi who grabbed ahold of a wooden kunai that was sent flying his way and threw it back at the villager who had originally thrown it at him hitting them in the heart. The man immediately fell back from the force of the blow and died moments later from the loss of blood.

"You waited too long, now the rest of their ANBU are here. What do you want to do?" Itachi asked as he glanced at the stoic looking puppeteer in the front. He automatically activated his mangekyo sharingan as the ANBU members arrived hailing all sorts of weapons and devices meant to hurt and kill them. They immediately froze as a moon appeared and the world became red and strangely intangible.

Hidan and Kakuzu had stepped forward together and a wicked laugh erupted as a couple of people were slashed by the strange scythe wielded by none other than the former hot water village beast. Kakuzu quietly followed taking his time as he weeded out his victims and released the thread he used as weapons. As the threads wrapped around the various ANBU warriors they tightened until blood was released and soaked into the wire, which then went to the vampire who was able to suck them dry within seconds.

From the side Kisame had shot out and mercilessly started to butcher as many people as possible with Samehada. As with Kakuzu's thread, Samehada was able to suck out the blood of its victim which it did with a gluttonous hunger that couldn't be clenched no matter how much of the scarlet fresh liquid it came in contact with. Even as the air became tainted with the scent of iron rich blood neither Sasori nor Deidara moved as the puppeteer watched the attack go on. Once he saw the number dwindle on the villager's side he sighed as he finally made up his mind on what his decision would be.

"Retreat" Sasori grumbled as he grabbed the redheaded vampire from Deidara and jumped onto the gigantic bird produced from the explosive clay that the blonde had been molding the whole time. Itachi nodded as he kept the illusion going on until they were far enough away that they wouldn't be followed. Everyone jumped onto the huge white plumped bird quickly with Deidara being the last one on as he flipped everyone on the ground off and laughed victoriously as they flew away. He was pretty much jealous that everyone else got to have a treat or for some a meal (Kakuzu and Kisame), but at least he got the last laugh.

It was silent for a while as everyone stared at Sasori as he held the young teenage vampire in his arms as carefully as he would hold a fragile puppet. His normally uncaring eyes had softened behind the openings of the puppet as he glanced over the boy looking for any sign of distress or of being uncomfortable. Once he was sure that Gaara was fine he sighed as he held the vampire close to him, he had noticed for some time that the redhead had been shivering and so he automatically though it was from being cold.

"Nee, Donna, you've been watching this kid for a while. How do you know him un?" Deidara had crawled over to the preoccupied Akatsuki member as he was detaching his cloak. He watched as Sasori began to wrap the black cloak over the unconscious redhead and smiled at the gesture.

"Yeah, I do" Sasori replied as he curiously pulled away the top of the cloak from the boy's neck and reached for the string wrapped around his neck and pulled it out. The vampire's baby blue eye widened as Deidara realized just what the boy had carried around his neck.

"Isn't that the same as the one you carry around?" Itachi asked as he watched the crimson red sand swished back and forth within the pendant. He had seen the pendant accidentally a couple of times whenever he'd catch the other red headed vampire (Sasori) practicing by the waterfall or undressing to fit into a puppet. Curious the Uchiha inched forward for a better look only to have the short tempered vampire tuck it back into the cloak.

"What do you think? It couldn't possibly be the same necklace if I'm still wearing mine around my neck, not that you could see it." Sasori snapped as he placed the teenager on his back at the front of the bird away from himself and the other Akatsuki members. He had enough decency to allow the boy some space while unconscious, but still had his eye on all of the criminals on the clay transporter. Plus he was aware that although the others had the iron rich smell of the villager's blood on them they would still be able to smell the inconsistency in Gaara's blood.

"No need to snap at him you know" Deidara replied as he kneeled before Gaara staring at the redhead closely. The wound on the top of his head where he had hit him with the brick hard clay had closed up and seemed nearly healed except for a bit of a white scar still present; he assumed absently that it would probably disappear in a few hours. What worried the blonde now was the scent of the redhead's blood, it smelt strange, not human and not completely vampire either.

"Why should you care how I address Itachi, Squirt" Sasori glared at his younger appointed partner and growled at the proximity to the newly rescued teenager. Deidara may not be the brightest but even he would figure something was off about the vampire's blood.

"Stop calling me Squirt and you shouldn't treat everyone like crap you know. It's not like we treat you like that and it's not like he even provoked you, un" Deidara defended taking no notice to the movement of the unconscious vampire's eyes behind his eyelids. Itachi, however, was right across from them and was staring at the curious creature the whole time also taking notice of the strange smell of the blood.

"You two should quiet down, the boy will wake up any second if you keep yelling. Deidara, I can stand up for myself and Sasori… you're an ass, we all hate you. Is that all settled?" The Uchiha sighed as the two partners stared at him in surprise that he would actually respond to the fighting that was going on, usually he would just sit there and wait until they fell silent on their own.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments as they all peered over at the still unconscious vampire at the front. They all had the same thought, all that is, but Sasori. 'What the hell is he?' If Gaara were a human he would have been dead from the strike delivered by the blonde, but if he were a full vampire he would have been awake by now. They had witnessed the attack on the hunters the night before and so they knew that the teenager was a vampire, a wild one, but a vampire none the less. Now however the air continued to fill with the scent of something foreign.

Soon enough the large clay bird reached the large underground cave that the Akatsuki were currently using as a hideout for months now while spying and recording the activities of Gaara. The cave looked small on the outside with a collection of various sized boulders covering a large portion of the opening. Inside however was quite different with many tunnels leading to different ports of the enclosure through forks and a water source which they used to train and bathe. Rooms were forged from the interior walls and booby traps were laid out in preparation of an attack (not that they thought anyone was stupid enough to take them on, but just in case). It was safe to say that the hideout was pretty comfortable considering the fact that none of them save for Sasori, were used to the scorching temperatures in Suna.

So far in the time spent in Suna they had seen the cruelty the younger male had to withstand and the near breaks he fought hard to prevent. Many times Sasori had to be taken away swiftly because he would almost break his cover and try to swoop down and save the redhead, but even he knew that it was not his battle to fight. If Gaara wanted to become stronger and learn how to control himself he would need to do that on his own. Everyone took turns monitoring Gaara, even the crazy Hidan did so (he always seemed to want the shift from two in the morning to six, but no one questioned it) which was a miracle since the leader of Akatsuki would normally never send them out all at once.

"Alright get off" Deidara ordered as he waited for the older redhead to pick up the still unconscious Gaara and exit the bird. He quickly disbanded the clay that made up the transporting bird and walked away to his room for a well-deserved rest. In fact everyone had already made their way over to their rooms except Sasori and Itachi, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you want?" Sasori growled out as he made his way over to a particularly flattened boulder and set the younger vampire down. He had spent a large majority of time on this mission and now that it was completed he didn't want to deal with any questions or stupid reactions. He knew Itachi wasn't stupid, he actually really smart and so he was expecting the Uchiha to ask questions.

"Sasori, what is he exactly?" the Uchiha bluntly asked as he stepped towards Gaara. Sasori didn't stop him as he curiously placed a hand on the redhead's forehead, the Uchiha stared down at the teenager and watched as he squirmed a bit under his touch and tried to move away. The elder vampire then brushed away some of the short red locks from his face and then moved to where some blood was drying on his hair and picked up some flakes of blood.

"So you noticed" Sasori replied dryly as he stared down at Gaara. He then looked up at the obsidian haired vampire and sighed as he picked up Gaara once more and headed to his room. "Come on, I'll tell you everything" he replied in an annoyed voice as he heard Itachi follow close behind.

_**A/N**_**: Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait but I've been a bit busy lately. Recently I've come to have an American Robin chick (birdie) under my care, but it seems the chick is a glutton and it's been bugging me ever since I've been given the job of "mommy". Seriously every ten minutes the chick chirps bloody murder for food and I have to get up and go into the garden to get the little bugger some worms or some of the fruits we're growing out back. It's become really annoying, but the good thing is that it's almost a fledgling and will soon be able to fly and fend for itself and thus will get out of my hair (literally, it's become quite comfortable in my hair). Anyway I hope you like it and again I'm sorry about being late about it (especially to you Shadow fairy princess)… okay so I'm going to feed birdie. TheRussianGaaraKid out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Gaara and Sasori

**Genre:** Supernatural & Fantasy

~I don't own Naruto only the idea of this story you're about to read... sock monkeys

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Muffled voices hit the young redheaded vampire as Gaara began to wake from his rather deep and peaceful slumber. Although it had been forced upon him from a well- placed hit he really couldn't complain about the treatment since he was kept cool at the moment from what he assumed was a blanket shielding his body from a rather cold draft. He could also no longer feel the pain from the hit, which was an awesome side effect of being a vampire; speed healing was such a wonderful gift.

Feeling a bit lazy the teenager decided he'd take the liberty of just lying there… wherever he was. Seeing as he was in no immediate harm and he was comfortable it made no sense to jerk awake when he could just laze for a couple more minutes. Wiggling a bit the redhead nestled in closer to himself while moving his emerald green eyes behind his eye lids, a habit he'd gotten to deter anybody from trying to attack him while he was resting.

It was actually very common to have people come into his room in the early hours of the morning to try and kill the vampire in his sleep. But once they saw his eyes move behind his eye lids they'd assume he was awake and would leave for fear they'd be the one killed instead of the redhead.

"So that's it. That was all I really got on Gaara, so leave"

At the mention of his name Gaara's ears perked towards the gruff, raspy voice he recognized as the masked man from his village. If he remembered correctly they had called him Sasori of the Red Sand… the murderer.

"We can't keep him" A smooth voice he'd yet to hear replied sternly. It felt as though it was a threat under the thin veil of normal conversation.

_'Keep me? I'm not an animal'_ Gaara thought as he indignantly frowned at the comment.

"Like hell I'll let you take him away" Again the harsh voice called out but this time it sounded closer as though he was saying it facing Gaara. Creepy!

"He's a danger to all of us and himself, we have to  
tell Leader" The unknown person explained in an exasperated tone as though Sasori had been the most stubborn person he'd faced yet.

_'How am I anymore a danger than the next vampire? You guys are all criminals and I'M the danger?'_ The redhead smirked at his witty come back from under the blanket to hide his expression from any peering eyes. It would probably complicate the situation if anybody noticed him.

"Look, Itachi, I told you what he was because I knew you would ask, but if you tell anyone else before I decided to explain then I will destroy you. Frankly no one will be missing you and I'm sure your precious Sasuke will also benefit" Sasori seemed pleased at his retort making the young vampire smirk even wider.

_'Burn' _

"Don't bring up my little brother" Itachi growled while trying to keep his legendary Uchiha composure. When in doubt attack the eldest Uchiha about his brother and you'll get the response you want however you'd have to watch out for any fire that would suddenly flare.

"What, did I hit a nerve?" The playful yet satisfied voice teased as the sound of the door opening filled the room astounding the young vampire. If this was the Uchiha, Itachi that he thought it was then Sasori had to be mad! This was the man who had murdered his own clan just to stop them from feasting on humans and becoming power hungry. There were over 9000 members and he took them all out. ALL OF THEM… except his baby brother.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. He's your responsibility so make sure he doesn't screw up and if he does step out of line you have to man up and destroy him. Do you understand?" Itachi warned before storming out of the room and walking down a passage way until the echoes of his footsteps no longer registered in the redhead's ears. He sighed quietly as he felt some pressure relieved from having one less murderer in the room.

Taking the risk Gaara lifted one eye lid and peeked a sea green eye to survey the area he'd been taken to. Once the drowsiness had subsided the teenager was able to see the hunched back of another person sitting on a rather old looking wooden chair. It looked like he was working on something intently on a matching wooden desk as blood red hair that looked similar to his own hair. It was almost creepy to witness someone that had similar features; red hair was such an uncommon trait in the village he lived in.

Wanting more than just a glance at the man, Gaara opened his other eye and gazed at the other redhead and was startled to see the skin or rather image of the man who had saved him on the floor. 'What the hell was that?' Gaara thought to himself as he stared at the puppet with disgust, it seemed lifelike and creepy to the teenage vampire.

"If you're awake you should just get out of bed. You can use the robe at the edge of the bed." Sasori called nonchalantly as he continued to work on what looked like an arm of a puppet.

Confused Gaara sat up and looked down at himself only to blush madly at the sight of his pale, unscarred skin exposed from the neck to his waist. He noticed his black pants were still on, but his shoes were off and the bandages where also removed and a fresh roll had been placed. Awkwardly the sea green eyed vampire reached for the crimson red with slits on the bottom. Also on the bed was a vest and some belts that where there to complete the look. Smirking the teenager began to slip into the attire provided and slipped out of the warm bed.

He wasn't really surprised to see that the area they were in was a cave but there was something familiar about it, almost as though he'd seen it before. Looking around Gaara saw the smooth walls of the cave with intricate Japanese and other foreign letters carved into the wall. There were also diagrams, beautifully scorched into the walls of parts to puppets and gears. The whole wall had equations and hundreds of different things scribbled on it. Running his slender pale fingers over the drawings the teenager found his eyes becoming heavier and his sense of balance becoming a bit discombobulated.

"Gaara?" Sasori called from his desk noticing the lack of movement and the labored breathing coming from the teenager. Sure he would be nervous at the notion of being in a place he hadn't been in a while, but he was expecting some questions or getting hit. Perhaps the younger redhead was ill. He had lost a lot of blood due to the blow and he hadn't had a chance to hunt to replenish since he'd been sleeping.

Turning his head the elder redhead watched as the now sheet white vampire slid towards the wall slowly and tiredly gravitated to the ground. Almost instinctually Sasori sped towards the free falling Gaara and caught him before he hit the ground. The maroon eyed vampire stared down at the weak vampire in his arms and sighed, he would definitely need to keep an eye on him.

"You're feeling weak" he stated before lifting the teenager into his arms and headed over to the exit which slightly confused Gaara. Hesitantly the younger redhead opened his tired sea green eyes and took to memorizing the path they were going in just in case he were to ever need to escape. He didn't know Sasori and he sure as hell was not going to stay in a cave full of murderous vampires because even he feared his life. "Stop worrying, we're just going outside to get you something to eat, you'll need a bit to satisfy yourself after your feast last night."

Turning his eyes from what looked like the living room (complete with a couch and television as well as some mats) Gaara came face to face with Sasori. "I'm not worried" he simply stated before wiggling in the arms suddenly angry at being treated as a newborn instead of the dangerous vampire he supposedly was.

Getting the gist of what Gaara wanted Sasori came to a stop and carefully placed the weakened vampire on his feet and directed him over another twenty meters to the edge of the entrance. As they made it into the bright afternoon desert light Gaara took in a comforting deep breath and let his eyes slid close to get used to the blinding sunlight. He was happy to be out once more, to feel normal but couldn't help looking towards the cave longingly. As he turned his head to ask Sasori where they were going he was surprised to see the elder redhead engulfed in the same cloak he had been seen wearing the day he saved Gaara.

"What? Are you afraid of a little sunlight or just hiding from the humans?" the teenager lowered himself down to the pale grainy sand littering the floor. He was a bit put out of center as he grabbed ahold of the rock that happened to be next to him.

The maroon eyed vampire stared down at the sea green eyed boy as he adjusted black cloak with red clouds, was he really asking him that? Making sure his face and skin were covered he made his way over to Gaara making sure the boy was not afraid (not that he ever seemed genuinely scared as of yet). Extending a hand he offered to help the teenaged redhead but he found his hand was knocked away by swirling sand structures that seemed to defy gravity. Raising an eyebrow Sasori watched as Gaara's eyes widened in surprise then pulled the sand away and wrapped it around himself in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry." The voice emanating from the pale teenager was quiet and filled with regret as he stared ashamed at the sand beside him.

Gaara felt ashamed at himself for attacking the only person to show him any kindness especially when he was just trying to help. He could still remember the first time he had ever had sand bend to his will to kill, he was only six at the time, but he remembered the day very, very well. He had always been different from his siblings, they looked normal (they were beautiful, but in a normal way with normal colors and no fangs) and so they were never hated by their parents. For Gaara however everything was different, he'd have to deal with disapproving glares and taunts as well as many threats.

Sadly the first time he'd found out about his ability as a weapon was when Yashamaru, his uncle, had attempted to murder him in cold blood. Little Gaara had been stunned when his kind, patient uncle had turned on him holding a weapon to his face. To make matters worse Yashamaru told him of how him mother had hated him more than anything in the world, she never loved him. Gaara, she named him "demon who loves only himself" to prove her hatred towards him, the demon, the monster his is, is what killed her. Yashamaru hated him for taking the life of his precious sister and for living when he should have been dead like everyone else of his kind.

Crying there for the loss of the innocence of ignorance Gaara stared up at his trusted uncle as he prepare to take the life of the last vampire the village had. The pointed end of the weapon was positioned to strike his heart but, the child was not staring at the weapon, he was staring at those dark cloud colored, hate filled eyes.

Why wasn't he smiling at him? Why wasn't he saying everything would be fine?

He was hated? He had to be killed? He was … not bad, right? But, if he wasn't bad then why did he have to die? Why was he hated when he hadn't done anything bad?

It wasn't fair.

Yashamaru's eyes grew wide as his maniacal laughter filled the air and his hand swiped down aiming with the deadly precision of the ANBU. Wincing, the child lifted his hand to protect himself from the pain he would surely feel from the blow. Something was off the redhead decided the moment his hands moved but he had his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to see Yashamaru's face before he died but his hands felt weird and by raw instinct he made a fist with his outstretched arms. The next thing Gaara knew his Uncle's screams filled the air and echoed into the night skies making the redhead pry his eyes open.

The sight absolutely astounded the six year old; his uncle was lifted no more than eight feet into the air and was engulfed in pale grainy sand that began to squish the male like toothpaste. It was gruesome to say the least but thankfully as soon as he saw that his uncle was near death he lowered his hand sending his sand encased uncle down as well. Sniffling Gaara heard the last words coming from his uncle "You were never loved, Gaara, but this is the end". Then everything went dark as hatred, dread, and anger surfaced and his inner demon made an appearance. He became the Gaara, the demon, his mother had wanted him to become.

"-aara, Gaara? Gaara are you okay?" Sasori's voice had become quite frantic in his ears, but it still had the melancholic tone that never seemed to evade one's ear.

Suddenly he wasn't seeing Yashamaru's dead piercing gray eyes or a scene of explosions as the body of his uncle exploded. What met the teenager's eyes was the image of the vicious and heartless Sasori of the Red Sand staring down at him with maroon eyes slightly widened and mouth agape as he continued to try and make contact.

Maybe I can learn to trust again, he didn't want to love only himself forever. His mother was wrong, Yashamaru was wrong… everyone was wrong. He wasn't a monster, he isn't a monster and he will prove it.

Sasori was beginning to worry, Gaara had not moved in the ten minutes he had been on the ground. He was breathing, which was a huge relief and it looked like he was more or less aware of himself as he wrapped his arms to join the sand. However somewhere in the time he spent staring blankly at the ground he had started crying. Not like the usual cry that involves the heaving of the chest, the hiccups and struggle to keep in loud cries of sadness. No this cry was silent and nearly emotionless with only his sea green eyes betraying the true sadness through his blank expression.

"Sasori… I'm fine. Just don't" Gaara started as he began to move his now exhausted legs from the awkward sitting position he had taken to during his flashback. Almost as an afterthought he brought his hand up to the tattoo of the symbol for love on his forehead and smiled sadly.

'No more lies, no more shielding myself, no more… no more of the old Gaara'

Standing up to his full height the teenager sighed and staggered over to a nearby tree and leaned on it. He knew Sasori was behind him, at least ten steps behind him to give him space which he really was grateful for at the moment.

"There is a deer up ahead; I'm going to go ahead and feed." Gaara quietly whispered before gathering his remaining strength and bolting towards the bushes before him.

Sighing Sasori watched as the younger redhead let his instinct take over and fed on the defenseless deer knowing it wouldn't be enough. He wasn't worried though. The desert had many animals hiding in the strangely growing trees and grasslands. He never quite understood the place he grew up in with the strange growing greens in the endless sea of pale yellow. He was however happy to leave it behind. Too many bad things had occurred in Suna to ever go back there, probably not as bad a Gaara, but even then he still couldn't get the anger out of him at being back there.

The only thing that seemed to quall the puppeteer was the image of the younger redheaded vampire left abandoned there in the middle of the desert. He was just sitting there only one to two years old on the sand looking pitifully dirty and lonely. The child had been playing with the sand manipulating it into different shapes and laughing every so often when the creature would rub up against him in a tickling manor.

Curiously Sasori watch silently for a while as the boy babbled in broken words naming the different creatures and ordering them around. It had reminded him of the puppets he had made of his own parents and the many times he'd tried to reenact event that would happen in a family setting only feeling oddly empty.

This child was way too young to be left alone and obviously he was special if he was able to actually manipulate the sand in such a way. Slowly the elder vampire walked away from the shadows of a nearby abandoned shack and made his way over to the child. Could he be a vampire like him? Or maybe a half- breed? Maybe not a half- breed, they never survive birth and even then they were left disfigured and mad for food. It was never understood why they turned out that way but no matter what they weren't … normal.

Nearly an inch away he was cautious as the child's sand was dangerously close to hitting him. It was important to Sasori that he would approach as slowly and nonthreateningly as possible given the abilities the child possesses. Stopping before the child the elder redhead squatted down to the toddler and smirked as the child's eyes widened curiously. A pudgy little arm shot up towards him but he didn't move far too amused at this point to deflect the move. Five tiny digits wrapped around a lock of his hair which he was not really opposed to since it wasn't being pulled on and the child probably didn't know any better.

"Your hair… red?" the tiny voice asked as the digits around his crimson locks went slack. Sea green eyes looked down towards maroon ones as he continued to stare the stranger down. The toddler had never seen another redhead in Suna before and this person didn't seem afraid of him. He was able to get close to Gaara and he didn't look armed (all Sasori had at the moment were summoning scrolls for his puppets and a puppet of a teddy bear he'd found on the way back from a mission he was given.

"Hnn" Sasori nodded and stared at the child's outfit which was pretty plain for a villager but he seemed to smell off. He wasn't human from his abilities, but his blood didn't smell like vampire either.

"Teddy bear" Gaara replied pointing at the doll hanging from his hands and used his sand to poke it experimentally.

Looking down Sasori eyed the bear before using his vampire ability and making blue strings appear from the tips of his fingers. Carefully he manipulated the stuffed bear to walk over to the child and shake his hand, then it pat his head before taking a seat next to the toddler.

"What is your name?" Sasori asked taking a seat as well since he could feel the suns ray tire him out. He was used to being out in the sun but as a vampire the sun still drained him and caused rashes on his skin after prolonged visits under the ultraviolet rays. Not to mention his eyes felt like eggs on the sidewalk on a sunny day.

"Gaara" was the simple reply as the child picked up the light brown teddy bear and hugged it close as though he were searching for heat in the desert. "You?"

"I'm Sasori" he gazed over at the trees and saw the telltale signs of someone spying on them and the glint of metal threatening to fly over at any second. "Where are your parents?"

"Mama dead, papa hate me and Tema… she gone" Gaara stared at the puppet and sighed. "Kank don't like me" was the reply which was sad even to Sasori who lowered his eyes.

"My parents are dead too" he revealed as he picked up his red sand necklace that he always kept around his neck and stared at it. He could feel Gaara's eyes glued on the pendent next to him and side glanced at the child to see his eyes sparkle.

"Pretty" he marveled at the piece of jewelry and lifted his hand to touch it, but almost immediately stopped himself and frowned. He lowered his head and got up to leave then shook his head as if he were communicating with someone else. "No, Shukaku, bad"

Confused Sasori got up and took a step to catch up to the toddler before lowering himself down again to match his height once more. The child looked torn as though he wanted to ask him something but was chastising himself to not do so. Lifting an eyebrow the elder redhead used his abilities again to summon the bear and have it walk over to the toddler and wave at him.

"Who is Shukaku, Gaara? Is he your friend?" Sasori assumed it was an imaginary friend seeing as the boy was still young.

"No, he bad. Shukaku in me" Gaara replied angrily before doubling over and coughing. His skin had begun to bubble as his vampire powers amplified and he began to morph.

Taken back Sasori gasped and immediately picked the child up and carried him as one would a new born and sprinted over to his grandmother's home. He knew she would be able to help the Gaara since she was old and had experience in everything. Jumping over roofs and dodging people he ignored the struggling in his arms and the annoyed screams coming from the younger redhead. He was at the door of the house when he came face to face with Chiyo.

"Grans he needs help. Save him" He panted as he placed the furious toddler on the ground and stepped aside from the flailing feet.

"Why have you brought the demon? Sasori take him away." Chiyo ordered stunning Sasori into silence. He didn't move he just stared at his grandmother in disbelief.

"What?" Sasori growled before there was a loud scream from Gaara as he got into fetal position. Suddenly a tail appeared, a single tail made of sand. This had confused Sasori but he watched as more and more of the toddler became sand and he looked… scared.

"Look at what you've done now" Chiyo yelled as a loud crash was heard and suddenly Sasori felt he was no longer as lonely as he thought he was. This demon everyone fears was beautiful, it was graceful and dangerous. Maybe this child wouldn't be too bad to have around.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ So… I'm done with this chapter but I don't feel too happy. I still feel numb to anything, but I'll apologize now for my absence and lack of work being added. Recently I've been bombarded with many personal losses in a matter of weeks and have not been up to writing. I'm sorry if this chapter was crap, but I really couldn't bring myself to concentrate. Thank you for always commenting and reading… it helps to know people like Shadow fairy princess cares. Now I'll end his rather long authors note so I can shower and sleep for as long as possible to avoid everyone. TheRussianGaaraKid out! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Gaara and Sasori

**Genre:** Supernatural & Fantasy

~I don't own Naruto, only the idea of this story you're about to read... hurricanes and storms suck

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Gaara, what-" Sasori gasped as the long sand tail swiftly swiped mere inches from his face effectively ending his question. Sasori watched as magnificent emerald green eyes gradually became darker and darker until they seem to no longer possess the vivid color normally associated with human essence. His eyes were now an animalistic yellow surrounded black blackness that gave off a sinister look.

"Sasori get away from the demon" Chiyo yelled as she made for a beeline for her own grandson. Her gray hair flew as she sped over with her eyes widened as she continued to watch the fourth Kazekage's son turn into the feared Shukaku. She had been one of the few people who had helped the village leader entrap the dreaded one tailed beast into the child, she was the one who watched as the dreaded half breed accepted the beast to become a monster.

"Go away" Gaara called out in panic as his hands grew and formed claws, fear was etched into the infants face as he shut his eyes. Sasori continued to stare at the redhead on the ground taking small steps towards the dangerous child.

"Sasori quick grab my hand" Chiyo called as she stretched her hand towards her only grandson, she didn't want to get anywhere near the child especially in the state he was in. She knew the child was strong, anything that could successfully bind with a demon that was responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of lives had to be strong. The worse thing was that the child was an untrained blood sucker, a vampire without rules. That in itself was a deadly combination.

"No" Sasori answered before holding his hands out and calling out his special abilities. blue strings of energy emerged from his finger tips and attempted to emerge with the sand however it kept slipping without a grip. "Gaara, calm down" the elder redhead took one last step ending up mere inches from the near completed morphed version of the young vampire.

With tears forming in the eyes of the infant Gaara had no inkling of the fact that the other boy was near him. All he could hear were the taunts of Shukaku telling him he was worthless and had no place in this world. Loveless, he'd stay loveless forever.

"No" Gaara cried out as his teeth began to grow and was forced outwards, his face became morphed into a monster that stunned Sasori. "Love" Gaara muttered before he lost consciousness and Shukaku gladly took over.

"Shukaku" Gasped Chiyo before she reached over to her bag to get the necessary scrolls. The beast merely chuckled darkly before lifting his tail and whipping it at the elder woman. Chiyo went flying over to the other side of the small dwelling before hitting a wall then falling unconsciously to the floor.

Sasori sighed as he watched the scene unfold before him, he wasn't worried about his own grandmother since she was still an active ANBU even at her age. A simple hit wouldn't kill her, knock her out temporarily yes, but it wasn't like she was really helping anyway.

"Shukaku, why are you hurting Gaara" Sasori asked as he stared into hate filled eyes. He was sure that the beast was confused as to why he wasn't freaking out but, he didn't care. he knew that if the beast decides to kill him there was little he could do to save himself. Might as well get his questions answered before that.

"How dare you speak informally to me, boy" Shukaku growled glaring down at the redhead who simply folded his arms and sighed. The one tailed beast just stared down a bit confused before he lowered down to the boy's height and let out a roar. The gust of wind and sound waves didn't affect the redhead as much as it would have with others however he did wince at the sheer power that came from a single roar.

"Hmph" Shukaku glared at Sasori before taking a seat on the ground while staring at the redhead contemplating what to do. "So you're a vampire" The sand beast sniffed the air before nodding as he confirmed his finding. "Why do you care about the brat anyway?" Shukaku countered as he began to make himself comfortable in the small abode. His tail swayed back and forth knocking the pictures from the walls and pushing the furniture out of the way.

"You didn't answer my question ... Shukaku" Sasori thought he might as well provoke the beast since he wasn't going to answer him. If anything he'd probably get an answer if he pushed enough... or he'd end up dead. Well at least something would happen.

"Why you little-" Shukaku stopped mid sentence as he spotted the teddy bear that had been strewn on the floor upon entering the house in a hurry. He slowly lifted his paw and pulled the stuffed bear towards him until it was inches from his face. With care the beast began to push the toy to and fro with interest completely forgetting the fact that the young vampire was still there.

Slowly Sasori began to summon his powers and allowed his energy to make strings again for the third time today on the stuffed toy. Alarmed Shukaku growled at the prospect of having the toy taken away however as the toy stood on its own and waved he calmed down a bit. Formerly wide eyes seem to relax as perked ears flatten as the teddy bear began to perform a little dance and continued to wave happily at the demon. Smirking Sasori continued to manipulate the doll making it pet the demon until the he heard something truly astounding. The sand demon, Shukaku, who was fear by all... was purring. Purring! Just as a cat would when content sand demon was on the floor watching a teddy bear dance while purring.

"Shukaku, why are you mean to Gaara?" Sasori asked once more this time however in a different tone that would be appropriate for a toy. Amazingly the beast before him flattened his ears out completely as though he were being scolded and a frown grace his fanged lips.

"He's so weak" Shukaku confessed. He looked as though he were about to say something else, but stopped himself. "The brat has so much to live for, but he doesn't live it" Shukaku shook his head before placing it on his paws. Sasori made the bear walk towards the beast and place a hand on the beast's nose.

"He's not weak, he's young. You need to help him become stronger Shukaku, not hurt him. Can you do that? Can you help Gaara become strong?" Sasori knew he looked silly at the moment however the beast truly believed the doll was speaking and it was the only way to communicate at the moment.

"Fine" the beast sighed before yawning loudly while rolling over. The beast resembled a tired cat then with his back on the floor and limbs sprawled about. Sasori had to hold in a bout of giggles but managed as he had the teddy bear climb on Shukaku and rest on his chest. With the bear on him the dark animalistic eyes began to droop further and further down until they were firmly shut. Soon after soft snores were emitted from the beast and almost immediately after the sand creature began to disband.

Literally a couple hundred pounds of sand was sprawled across the living room and in the middle of the mess was the red headed infant with the bear wrapped tightly in his arms. Smirking Sasori walked over to the child and bent down to push the blood red locks from his eyes. Gaara merely groaned at the contact however he didn't move finding the sleep much more inviting.

'I swear I'll keep him safe' the elder redhead thought before taking the younger vampire into his arms and exiting the house. He thought it was best to leave before Chiyo woke up and made a huge fuss again about Gaara being in the house. Slowly Sasori made his way over to the spot where he had found the younger child playing only to see an older man with light brown hair and a slender figure pacing the area looking more than a little worried.

"Gaara, Gaara where are you?" the young man called cupping his hands to amplify his voice. He stopped his yelling once he heard the crunching of sand behind him and turned to see Sasori. The man looked disappointed that Sasori wasn't Gaara, but as he looked at the child in his arms his eyes widened. "Gaara!"

Sasori held the redhead close to his body as the man got closer not liking that the man hadn't introduced himself before he decided to charge over at the young vampire. Stealthily the maroon eyed vampire took a kunai that had been concealed in his cloak and held it close until the man was a foot before him. He then thrusted the weapon in front of him as a warning effectively stopping the man's mini rampage.

"Who are you and what do you want with Gaara?" questioned Sasori as he backed away from the confused looking man. He was cautious to look about to see if the man had anyone else with him but after using his keen vampire senses he found no one else in the area.

"My name is Yashamaru, I am Gaara's uncle. Please do not harm him he is just an infant" the man reasoned as he held his arms out for the redhead to pass the child to him. He smiled softly at Sasori in an attempt to calm him and persuade him to lower his weapon, but this wasn't the redhead's first standoff.

"How do I know you're who you say you are?" It was a stupid question but after Chiyo's reaction to Gaara and actually seeing the beast Sasori knew he could just give Gaara off to whomever he saw. He had to make sure the person wasn't going to hurt the younger vampire.

"Please just wake him up and Gaara will tell you who I am" Yashamaru raised his opened hands up to show that he was not armed and did not intend to attack. Slowly Sasori lowered his eyes and gently shook the smaller redhead until sea green eyes were revealed under heavy lids. Said eyes blinked a couple times before focusing on the strands of blood red above him.

"Sa-sori" Gaara mumbled before bolting up and smacking Sasori in the face in his race to get up. "Shukaku... hurt. Sasori not hurt?" Sea green eyes quickly scanned for blood, cuts or bruises but upon finding none calmed down and leaned back into Sasori's arms.

"Gaara, it's getting late. We should be heading back home or you're father will start to worry" Yashamaru lightly chastised before nodding at Sasori to turn the infant towards him. Once the red headed infant saw Yashamaru he quickly wiggled out of Sasori's arms and ran towards Yashamaru's waiting open arms. The brunette smiled as he picked up the child and nodded his thanks towards the vampire. A small pang hit the redhead but he held it back as he watched the two walk away.

"Take good care of him Yashamaru" Sasori muttered to the air as the retreating figures became nothing but lines off in the distance.

"Sasori?" The monotone voice that obviously belonged to none other than Gaara broke through the old memory that had been playing in Sasori's mind. Shaking his head the elder vampire stared over at the younger redhead and smirked as he saw the blood smeared all over his face from the feast he'd had in the area he'd been hunting.

"Do you feel better?" Sasori asked as he motioned for the other to approach him with beckoning hand motions. The sea green eyed vampire hesitated a moment before nodding, he didn't completely trust the other man however he did allow him to feed and hadn't done anything harmful... yet. Taking slow cautious steps the redhead made his way over to the blank faced vampire, how true to his nature let absolutely nothing slip.

As soon as Gaara approached Sasori relaxed feeling the familiar energy of Shukaku literally bleeding out of the boy. The moment Gaara stopped the elder slowly lifted his arm using his long sleeve to wipe away the excess blood from the pale skin that seem to be shining healthily now. "You're a messy eater" the maroon eyed vampire commented before turning to the forest and taking a long whiff of the air to try and see what Gaara managed to get a hold of.

'A deer... a young one... a rabbit and ... a bird?' raising an eyebrow Sasori glanced over at Gaara who was still licking his lips as if trying to see if there was any more blood that happened to be left over.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gaara asked silently as he sat with his legs crisscrossed on a nearby rock just staring curiously at the unmoving vampire before him. No answer was given for a grand total of two minutes and thirty eight seconds (yes he counted) before the younger redhead bristled at the act of being completely ignored. He was about to commence a long rant Temari worthy, however, before he could get a syllable out a hand shot up silencing him seconds before a large buck strutted over. The antlered beast possessed a dazed almost sleepy look to his eyes as his long sturdy limbs continued its trot in a constant tempo. Left, right, left, right, clop, clop. Soon enough the buck was before the serene looking older vampire looking straight ahead blindly with the meaty neck extended.

Slowly the redhead raised a hand and pet the beast the full length of the neck, the fur of the buck seemed thick and wiry but the elder vampire made no sign of acknowledgment. Once the beast's body began to become less tense Sasori lowered his head and sunk his fangs into the thick neck and began to feed. Suckling in the thick scarlet liquid he came into a euphoric state where nothing mattered, his body was floating and his skin was crawling. The jittery feeling was one he welcomed fully as he continued to dine on the iron goodness.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably on his rock as the scent of blood filled his nostril, sure he had drank enough to satisfy his urge but this was... was too much. He felt his fangs begin to lengthen once more and his eyes becoming less focused. He wanted to feel the blood flow down his throat and have his fangs sink into something tangible, just the feel of it would be... wonderful. Alas he wouldn't dare move, he knew that he was to stay still when in the presence of a feeding vampire. If he were to make any move the puppeteer could mistaken his actions as trying to take his prey and attack Gaara. That would be the last thing the younger vampire would want, he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Sasori so he was left just sitting there mentally berating himself to keep still.

When the smell had gotten even thicker Gaara couldn't help but let out a small whimper, there was only so much he could take. It was also at that time that Sasori decided to end his meal and as he picked his head away from the buck he had just caught the other red head about to plunge his fangs into his own arm. Flitting with his renewed strength Sasori grabbed a hold of Gaara's exposed forearm and yanked it away from the trajectory of his fangs. At the scared and surprised look from the younger redhead he shook his head and tied his hands behind his back with his belt. He made sure the belt was tight, tight enough that the younger vampire wouldn't escape and try anything.

"Don't even think about it Chibi" Sasori growled before noticing that the redhead hadn't been paying attention, he had his eyes shut and head bowed waiting for something. Then it occurred to the puppeteer that he hadn't been thinking and immediately regretted his actions. Gaara was probably waiting to be beaten and Sasori being the instinctive idiot he was had given him every reason to. 'Shit'

Sighing to himself the elder redhead bent down to eye level and gently grabbed the younger vampire's chin to pull upward. Sea green eyes opened with anger and frustration staring into maroon ones which amused Sasori before it returned to just sadness.

"Just get it over with" came the monotone voice, of course there was no emotion to it. Leave it to the kid to become empty and make Sasori feel even worse.

After a few moments of silence and Sasori staring at Gaara like he was about to up and run any second he stood up. He undid the restraint and smacked the buck's back leg urging it to leave."I'm not going to hurt you" he said silently as he put on the belt once more.

"Sure" was the quiet response he got back as the younger red head got up to leave. He only got three steps out before he froze feeling unable to move his body.

_'Look you should know that you shouldn't move when another is feeding, we rely on our instincts to survive. You'll do well to remember that Chibi, you'll get hurt by any other vampire' _Sasori's smooth voice washed over his mind taking over every thought and echoing endlessly.

'_How are you doing that?'_ came Gaara's stunned thought in Sasori's mind. Chuckling at the child like amusement in the younger vampire's voice he then pointed to his fangs.

"_Blood awakens our vampire abilities. Any vampire can communicate through telepathy, that's not special but abilities like mine and yours are special' _Sasori explained as he let his hold on Gaara's body diminish.

"How did you paralyze me just then? Did you do the same with the deer?" Gaara merely stared at the elder red head expectantly as Sasori scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Yeah another one of our vampire abilities, just don't try doing it just yet. Wait until you've gotten all of your strength back." Sasori then took a moment to sniff upward then closed his eyes to locate another meal.

"If you're going to feed again I'll leave-" Gaara started before once again his forearm was ceased and he was forced back to the elder vampire's side.

'_Stay' _Came the no longer smooth voice, it was a cold monotone voice that had a strange effect on the redhead. Turning his head he saw the concentration on Sasori's face and decided he wasn't going to move so he just stood there silently.

Rustling reached Gaara's sensitive ears making him open his eyes, he was about to move when there was a sudden tightening on his forearm. Turning to look at his captor he was Sasori's eyes were no longer maroon, but completely pitch black. He once more shook his head and pulled Gaara in closer. Uncomfortable by the shortening of the distance Gaara tried to move away but found it difficult with his arm shaking from all the pressure put on it from Sasori's grip. Opening his mouth to shout he was silenced by the emergence of a sand bear, it was absolutely huge with beady eyes and a large muzzle. It's coat was grain colored with orange undertones making it stick out in the green background. Staring at the creature Gaara realized it looked exactly like the buck from before only it wasn't as tense.

_'Eat_' Commanded the puppeteer as he sunk his fangs into the furry beast. He wasted no time petting the creature this time finding himself far too hungry. Apprehensively Gaara laid a hand onto the fur and pet it a couple of times before moving his face closer. The fur tickled his skin, but was warm... comforting. As the scent of blood filled the air the younger vampire let his instincts take over as he sunk his fangs into the shoulder and began to suck. Immediately he felt the blood simply flood into his mouth as he hungrily swallowed it. It felt natural for him to be feeding even with another with him, he thought that it would bother him, but he felt nothing.

Closing his eyes Gaara felt himself falling, but unlike before there was no pain, no he was full he realized. Sighing the redhead let his head fall onto the green pasture and his knees come upward to his chest. He them wrapped one arm under his head while the other went around his knees.

'This feels better' Gaara thought to himself as his body became heavier and heavier. To be full enough to fall asleep was a liberty he rarely got and this was a treat, a sand bear. Too tired to care if the elder vampire watched him sleep Gaara simply slept.

Sasori had just finished with the sand bear when he realized that he couldn't hear Gaara drinking, in fact he hadn't heard the sucking sound in a couple of minutes. Amused by this realization he led the bear out using his power of persuasion before turning around to start his search. He didn't have to look far though, in fact all he had to do was look down to see the younger redhead curled up beside him.

Sighing the puppeteer picked the redhead up princess style since the younger vampire refused to straighten out even in his slumbering state. Readjusting his cloak the vampire began his trek back to the cave with Gaara safe in his arms.

'_Hello old friend'_ Sasori calmly spoke in his smooth voice.

_'What do you want __**boy**__?_' Came the growled response as golden eyes appeared instead of sea green.

'_It's been a while' _The puppeteer continued as though he hadn't heard the rude comment.

_'So it has" _came the bored response as yellow eyes searched his maroon ones under the blazing sun of the desert.

_'I think it's time you came out of slumbering' _Sasori suddenly announced stopping at the cave entrance. He looked down at Shukaku who had stayed in Gaara's vampire form and waited for his answer.

_"_ Guess I could" He smirked before he once more closed his eyes and let himself become situated into vessel once more. He and the whelp had a lot to catch up on.

~To be continued~

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ Hello, TheRussianGaaraKid here, and I just wanted to thank everyone who waited patiently for this chapter. I will be uploading now that college is out and I have a few days of vacation. I hope you like this and I wanted to know if I should post anymore Naruto fics up, I'm debating it. Let me know what you guys think and have a great New Years and hope you had a great Christmas/ Chanukah/ Hanukah/ Kwanza/ [whatever you celebrate insert here]. I missed writing to please tell me if you liked it... or not. Well that's all I really have to say so... ~TheRussianGaaraKid out! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime:** Naruto

**Characters:** Gaara and Sasori

**Genre:** Supernatural & Fantasy

~I don't own Naruto, only the idea of this story you're about to read... merpeople

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Recap:

'_Hello old friend'_ Sasori calmly spoke in his smooth voice.

_'What do you want __**boy**__?_' Came the growled response as golden eyes appeared instead of sea green.

'_It's been a while' _The puppeteer continued as though he hadn't heard the rude comment.

_'So it has" _came the bored response as yellow eyes searched his maroon ones under the blazing sun of the desert.

_'I think it's time you came out of slumbering' _Sasori suddenly announced stopping at the cave entrance. He looked down at Shukaku who had stayed in Gaara's vampire form and waited for his answer.

_"_ Guess I could" He smirked before he once more closed his eyes and let himself become situated into vessel once more. He and the whelp had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Sasori stared down at the redhead with a pensive face as he walked carefully balancing his cloak over himself and keeping the other vampire covered as well. He'd known that the sun wouldn't affect Gaara as much as it would himself or the others, but it still irritated him. He'd picked that much up from watching the red head every now and then.

As he walked back to the cave he wondered what would be going on in his head, there was only one other vampire that had a similar being inside him, Naruto, and when he'd been questioned he said that his demon was inside a cage within him. It was a weird concept for Sasori but he listened to the boy and his struggle in his own village that was much like Gaara's and how he managed his demon. At the moment the blonde vampire was gone to recruit vampires off in his own village, but from their talks Sasori knew enough to answer any basic questions Gaara would wake up having.

The sun was getting higher in the sky making Sasori quicken his steps. He could see the miniscule twitches in Gaara's face, but it didn't seem as though he was in distress. According to Naruto, Gaara would be tired by the time he finishes talking to his demon the first time and vulnerable so the elder vampire planned to lay low in his room until he felt Gaara was strong enough to fend for himself once more.

Entering the cave was a bit difficult however getting into his room unseen was worse as we walked into a room full of vampire staring at him expectantly. His eyes shot from the tiny blonde Deidara to the arrogant raven Itachi and then to leader, Pein, who was hidden in the shadows of the cave. "Welcome back Sasori, care to tell us where you were?" the bland and restrained voice of leader as he made sure to get a good look at the unconscious red head.

"We were just outside feeding" Sasori answered coolly as he adjusted his hold on Gaara subconsciously pulling the cloak fully on top of him. Now he was in hyper sensitive mode searching out every possible sound and putting everyone's face to a name. It even showed in his stance as his arms tightened on Gaara and his back arched and he bent his knees. There was a certain predatory gleam to his maroon eyes as he stared at Pein.

"You seem a bit tense, why is that?" Pein asked with a hint of a sadistic pleasure to it just watching the elder redhead turn at every sound.

"I could be because everyone is gathered at the entrance looking like they're about to ambush someone. I sure would hope it weren't me, it seems you've all forgotten that I'm not a weak as I may seem" with that Sasori unleashed his power and allowed nearly invisible tentacles of energy to be released from his body and coyly dance about the other Akatsuki members without actually touching them.

"No need to be defensive. We are not ambushing anyone however we will need to talk. Leave the boy with them and we'll have a private discussion" Pein reasoned as the first chuck of bright orange hair was illuminated by the light as he stepped forward. He had on a smirk as he extended a hand towards his room where Konan stood with her purple hair in its usual updo with the rose. Sasori always hated the look, but never found the need to tell her that. Instead he looked at everyone in the room assessing who he could trust and who he couldn't.

"How am I to be sure no one will harm him while I'm done?" Sasori questioned staring straight as Itachi who stared right back. Pein sensing the tenseness between them nodded to the blue fish like Akatsuki member, Kisame, who lead the Uchiha out. Then when Sasori stared at Hidan skeptically Pein lost his temper and growled at Hidan to not even think about sacrificing the "brat". With that Sasori was vaguely satisfied and walked over to Deidara and placed Gaara in his arms.

"Hit him again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to make a bomb again. Do I make myself clear? Also don't let Hidan anywhere near him." Sasori growled into his ear as he covered the younger vampire once more then turned to follow Pein out the room.

"What do I do if he wakes up?" yelled Deidara as he struggled to keep the red head balanced in his arms. He stared at the retreating back of his partner not affected by the threat, but confused as to what he was to do with the unconscious vampire.

"If his eyes are yellow when he wakes up knock him out again, do not hurt him. If they're green then explain who you are and wait for me" Sasori instructed before he turned into one of the many corridors that lead to Pein's room.

"Great I'm stuck on babysitting duty" Deidara grumbled as he walked over to the couch that was set up for whenever someone visited. He carefully placed the redhead on the cushioned seat then looked around to see who was left. The curious gazes of Tobi and Konan met his as well as the bored expressions of Hidan and Kakuzu. Well at least he was vaguely curious as to what the other looked like now that he wasn't bloody.

Lifting the cloak Deidara was met with the image of what looked like an innocent child sleeping soundly. But then something changed and a loud scream erupted from the redhead as symbols began to form on his face and sand began to raise from the floor forming a circle like barrier around him.

'Oh great right when Sasori donna leaves' Deidara thought as he quickly got out his clay and placed it in the mouths of his palms. He was hoping that the vampire would stay asleep he was in no mood to fight on his day off.

"Jashin would be so happy to have him as a sacrifice" Hidan murmured before getting knocked in the head with a mass of sand in the shape of a whip.

"How the hell is he doing this while still asleep" Kakuzu grumbled as he used the threads he had control over to counteract the whips being snapped around him.

Silent tears rolled down Gaara and the last piece of black sand took its place revealing the face of Shukaku, the ichibi.

**Inside Gaara's mind **

As the young vampire fell to the ground he felt happily stuffed , he relished in the feeling of being so heavy and light all at once. He felt himself being lifted but he didn't care, it was probably Sasori taking him back. He didn't care about being moved as long as he co0uld stay like this just a little longer.

Something changed though, the vibration of being carried had intensified and his face felt different, but when his eyes opened it wasn't him seeing out of his eyes. He felt like an outsider seeing things through another's eyes. Slightly panicked Gaara tried his hardest to take control again putting his new strength into it was like trying to go through a brick wall.

Suddenly he heard Sasori say something to him, he hadn't caught what was said. instead he tried to answer in his voice for help, but instead a gruff voice came out of his mouth. It felt nostalgic to listen to the voice, but foreign at the same time. Where had he heard that voice before? Was it in a dream or was he losing himself like his village feared and it was the monster he was becoming taking over. No he was not a demon, all those years being treated as a dangerous animal was wrong. He was not a demon. No. He felt himself falling backwards into a hard surface and thought the worst had happened. 'Have I fallen out of my own body?'

Fear exploded in Gaara as he fought as hard as he could to get into control of his body feeling warm. The warmth grew and grew until it hurt, his skin burned and he felt himself losing feeling. "Where am I?" the redhead yelled as his eyes saw blackness turn into red, the color of fire in its weaker form. Quickly it turns blue then white and then Gaara can no longer see which causes him to wiggle even harder.

"Whelp" the gruff voice called out bringing Gaara out of his panic. He tried not to flinch at the loudness of the voice, but he couldn't help it. He was terrified and he couldn't move, it was the sensation of sand forming around him that had him calm a bit. He felt the grains roll about beside him and in front of him. It was a comforting sensation and a good distraction as the cool sand helped the heat dim out.

"Stop fighting stupid whelp" the voice yelled impatiently as he tried not to move, it felt better when he didn't move.

"I'm not stupid" growled Gaara indignantly as he tried to open his eyes to face whatever his demon was. Struggling with himself slowly one sea green eyes cracked open to see a true monster that he had seen in his nightmares more than once. He quickly closed it once more willing the image of the ugly beast away.

"You're a coward. Can't even look at your demon, even the other idiot before you was braver than this." Shukaku taunted as he watched the redhead frown.

"I'm not a coward either you're just ugly as hell you beast. Get out of my head" he growled as he shooed at the sand beast. Feeling the sand tighten around him Gaara immediately opened his eyes and stared at the blood red sand that surrounded him.

"That's more like it" Shukaku purred as his massive tail curled up under him. "Now let's get this over quickly. I am Shukaku also known as ichibi, the one tailed beast." the sand monster began as he stared down at the red head with piercing tiny golden eyes. Where the whites of any normal eye were pitch black and Gaara swore he could feel grains of sand on his face.

"What are you doing inside me and how are you controlling me" Gaara calmly asked as he used his own power to loosen the sand and sink just a bit deeper into the pile.

"You were born with me inside of you. Your family is one of the original vampires you know and we "beast" as you call it were once under the vampire's rule. Some of them had gotten too powerful using their powers for evil and over killing the humans. They would send us out to cause massacres then bring back humans for their feasts or for carnal pleasure. Your family for one had a tendency to collect more humans for torture. Not that I opposed, anyway when the humans began to fight back the nine beasts in existence were sealed into our masters to make them more powerful. It helped the vampire for a while to win their battles but the vampires began to get cocky and the masters were getting sloppy. Eventually they were killed and we demons were forced to be reborn into the next heir. Which is why I'm in you, whelp. You inherited me" Shukaku finished nuzzling the fur of his front paw.

"Hold on that's not possible." Gaara frowned as he shook his head. "My grandfather died months before my father was born and a grandmother before Kankuro's birth also my father is alive. how is it that I ended up with you?" Gaara calmly wiped some of the sand particle that were by his eyes.

"You're brother and sister barely have any vampire blood in them and they don't have the same mother. Now your father is a disgraceful half breed with small traces of vampire blood, but your mother wasn't exactly human. Your mother made it possible to have me inside you, your father and mother's vampire blood were strong enough to awaken to right to hunt and have any power that vampires have with the perks of having me inside of you. Got it?" Shukaku explained silently as he watched for any semblance of disbelieve, at the shocked expression the beast sighed. He'd obviously lost the child somewhere in his explanation.

"My mother was a vampire too? So my brother and sister are actually half- siblings and I'm a full blooded vampire. What?" Gaara put his hands on his head feeling the blood pulse in his head. The feel of it was not comforting, it hurt and all he wanted to do was just fall asleep and clear his head. This couldn't be true.

"Your mother was a like your father not a full vampire, I don't think she even knew that she had that bit of blood in her. She was pretty angry that you were born though, she found out that you were a full vampire, not full blood, before you were born, however no one listened. They told her she was crazy and in the end she died giving birth to you" Shukaku finished sighing as though it were a chore to explain.

"YOU KILLED HER" Gaara cried as he felt tears fall down his face. "You took my mother away from me and left me with a village that hated me. Where the hell were you when I needed you? Where were you to protect me?" Gaara growled wiping the tears away and propelling himself out of the pile of sand.

"I didn't kill her and if you didn't hear this part you weren't wanted. She wanted to abort you whelp. I'm I may be a part of you but that doesn't mean I'll baby you until you're a pathetic sack of meat. Where was I? Well I was there protecting you at night when you fell asleep protecting your ass from assassins and I was there when people tried to attack you when you went vegetarian. Look don't be pathetic, I'm not the reason for your pathetic life. Blame fate or a higher presence whatever, just know I'm here and that is all. Use me if you will and if not I'll still protect you when I see fit." With that the image melted away from Shukaku and instead the image of Sasori holding him to his chest with the red necklace in hand next to an identical one in his hand.

**In the Cave**

"Sasori help" Deidara yelped as he used the last of the explosive clay to dismantle to sand that was holding him a good ten feet in the air. With a less than graceful fall he landed on the ground looking exhausted.

"What is going on?" Sasori asked in an urgent tone as he looked at a cackling Hidan who was using his scythe to cut the sand and the cursing Kakuzu who looked like he was getting fatigued from using the sand for so long.

"You're mini me just went crazy the moment Deidara put him on the couch" Konan growled as she let Tobi take care of the sand as she looked at a book that looked like it had scribbles from Naruto.

"Move" Sasori ordered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a glass vile filled with red sand. He concentrated his energy into the a single hand and wrapped it around Gaara carefully bringing him closer to him until he could reach his own arms around him and he quickly pulled Gaara's necklace and joined it with his own. With cold calmness Sasori moved his lips to the younger vampire's ear and whispered "awaken".

Almost immediately all of the sand fell to the ground and moments later after the sand cleared from Gaara's face sea green eyes cracked open.

"Sasori?" came Gaara's soft sleep ridden voice before his eyes stared down at the necklaces. He then pushed the redhead away from him and glared at him. "Where did you get that?"

Sasori stared down towards where Gaara was pointing and frowned. "I made it" he simply answered.

"What do you mean you made it?" Gaara growled wiping away the tears that still littered his face. "What is going on?" he asked exasperatedly as he panned over at everyone in the room ending back at Sasori.

"Come on we're going to my room" Sasori commanded as he shook his head.

"We weren't done speaking" Pein growled as he watched the maroon eyed demon grab the seas green eyed vampire's elbow and lead him down the corridor leading to his room.

"How strong is he?" Pein asked looking at the worn faces of the Akatsuki.

"Pretty damn strong, considering he was asleep the whole time" growled Deidara as he tried to get the kinks out of his shoulder.

**In Sasori's room **

"Let go of me" Gaara growled as he took a seat on Sasori's bed taking off his sandals and wrapping his knees to his chest.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable" Sasori replied sarcastically as he took a seat in the chair he had been sitting on earlier.

"Just tell me why you have the same necklace as I do" Gaara snapped sick of all the questions.

"Do you know what they call me?" Sasori asked absently as he turned his back to Gaara slowly going to the disassembled puppet pieces he working on a picked up a wrench to begin fixing it.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just answer me" Came the furious growl that Gaara had heard when we was in the green patch.

"Akasuna no Sasori, Sasori of the red sand" Gaara answered silently as his eyes got wider.

"And do you know why they call me that?" The elder redhead urged with his back still turned away from him.

"All you would leave behind was a trail of red sand" Gaara replied almost robotically. His sea green eyes searched Sasori.

"It's almost a trade mark thing you know, but you want to know why you have it don't you?" Sasori sighed successfully joining the arm together. "If you're so curious, the reason you have it is because I gave it to you when you were about seven."

Leaning on the back of the chair Sasori spun around and face Gaara with blank face.

"The day I gave you this pendant" he grabbed the pendant Gaara wore and held it in his palm. "it was the day you first tried to kill yourself. You had just killed your uncle and you killed the first assassin who had been sent to kill you. You were at a cliff that I was just passing by and when I saw you I tackled you away from the edge. You told me that Shukaku was mad at you and that he stopped talking to you weeks ago and that you had killed. It was your idea that if you were to die that everyone would be happy and you could be with your mother. I was selfish , there weren't many other vampire so I made you my slave, not that I knew what I did at the time. you see I come from one of the original families to but we were older than yours and the moment I gave you that necklace you were mine. I made you promise never to take your life and it was set from that very day that you would never truly be apart from me." Sasori sighed as he tore his gaze from the necklace and looked into the dull sea green eyes of the younger vampire.

"Slave?"

* * *

A/N: Bet. You. Didn't. See. That. Coming. So yeah I'm done with this. I've had an emotional rollercoaster of a week and I'm tired. I have to sleep or I won't be alive tomorrow. Cheers~TheRussianGaaraKid!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime: ****Naruto **

**Character: ****Gaara & Sasori**

**Genre: ****Fantasy and Supernatural**

**~ I do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I would love to Q^Q**

* * *

**Recap:**

* * *

"All you would leave behind was a trail of red sand" Gaara replied almost robotically. His sea green eyes searched Sasori.

"It's almost a trade mark thing you know, but you want to know why you have it don't you?" Sasori sighed successfully joining the arm together.

"If you're so curious, the reason you have it is because I gave it to you when you were about seven."

Leaning on the back of the chair Sasori spun around and face Gaara with blank face.

"The day I gave you this pendant" he grabbed the pendant Gaara wore and held it in his palm. "It was the day you first tried to kill yourself. You had just killed your uncle and you killed the first assassin who had been sent to kill you. You were at a cliff that I was just passing by and when I saw you I tackled you away from the edge. You told me that Shukaku was mad at you and that he stopped talking to you weeks ago and that you had killed. It was your idea that if you were to die that everyone would be happy and you could be with your mother. I was selfish, there weren't many other vampires so I made you my slave, not that I knew what I did at the time. You see I come from one of the original families to but we were older than yours and the moment I gave you that necklace you were mine. I made you promise never to take your life and it was set from that very day that you would never truly be apart from me." Sasori sighed as he tore his gaze from the necklace and looked into the dull sea green eyes of the younger vampire.

"Slave?"

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Gaara stood there in place staring at the maroon eyed vampire for minutes before he finally let his eyes blink. Sea green eyes inched down towards his chest sparing the scarlet grains on his most cherished belonging a fleeting glance. 'Slave'

SLAVE!

Suddenly the word clicked in the redhead's mind and thoughts began to race In his head. 'The beast, Shukaku! He said vampires could be enslaved as well as his kind. Was he trying to warn me about this situation? How was I supposed to get the hint? A necklace is binding me to servitude? A** necklace**!'

Losing his patience the younger redhead growled as he fisted the robes he had been given. It wasn't true, it could be possible. How was it that he could be made a salve without his own knowledge from a pendant at that? Anger seeped out of his aura darkening his eyes a shade or two and making his normally pale skin color a rose color as blood rushed to his face.

He definitely needed more explanation than just that, making up his mind Gaara released his death hold on his robes and resolved to ask Sasori more about this "arrangement".

Looking over at the puppeteer, Gaara noticed that he was no longer facing him. With hunched shoulders Sasori had gone back to assembling whatever he was working on, probably his newest weapon. Frustrated at being so easily pushed aside the younger vampire huffed getting up from the bed he was on and taking light determined steps towards the door.

'Fuck it, I don't need this. Obviously he was just messing with me; he probably just used his powers to control me. I am NOT a slave.' Gaara thought snarling in his head sounding a bit like Shukaku. At that thought he nearly shuddered, but stopped himself before he showed any more signs of weakness before Sasori. Lord knows he hadn't exactly shown the elder vampire any semblance of control or strength, he'd been only shown in his weak, sensitive moments.

A wild thought came into his mind and acting quickly he stopped his steps and slid the pendant over his head in one fluid motion. Closing his eyes before he lost his nerve he took a deep breath before lifting the precious piece of jewelry over his head. 'I'll break this just for you Akasuna no Sasori' he thought as he opened his eyes and stared at the swinging scarlet grains above his head.

'Slave my ass' growled Gaara in his mind as a second thought as he loosened his grip letting the force of gravity do its worse. Goodbye. A small part of him felt a sick sort of excitement as he watched his hand open up in a slow motion, goodbye sad past, goodbye happiness, goodbye hope. Twinges of regret was sprouting as the pendant slid of the tips of his fingers tickling the sensitive skin. Goodbye Sasori.

"**Don't"** came the primitive growl echoing both within the younger redhead's mind as well as the small dark room he resided in. Shuddering at the booming voices the vampire found himself freezing for a milliseconds before springing to action. The command echoing in his mind as he felt himself succumbing to them.

Almost as though forces unseen by mere eyes overtook Gaara, his arms shot out enclosing the pendant in a soft fist before retreating it towards his chest. He held the necklace as though it we a lifeline listening as his heart beat quickly as though hundred of ravenous butterflies were racing for the last drop of hector, flapping their ridiculously bright wings as fast as possible.

"Gaara put it back on" Sasori growled as he abruptly pushed the chair he was sitting on back and took the first of several heavy, loud steps towards Gaara. His breaths came out even and cold as the anger nearly suffocated the frightened vampire who was now on the ground shaken from the echoes of the command repeating over and over again.

"put it back, GAARA PUT IT BACK, put it back on" it went on and on laced with quipped angry words. 'stop, stop repeating it' Gaara growled holding the sided of his head in his hands squeezing his temples together. "Put it back on, back on, out it back on, BACK ON"

Falling into himself Gaara refused to let the voices get to him, his hands were already moving on their own accord lifting the fisted pendant up. "Stop it, Sasori stop it. Stop controlling me" fighting with all his might the younger vampire clenched the muscles of his arms trying to force his body to follow his will. Pops of muscles he placed his forced resounded in the room as his hand inched closer to his head looping the chain the pendant rested on over his messy locks. Closing his eyes the redhead used everything in his power to help him even resorting to calling, begging the beast to help him.

"_Shukaku, I don't want to do this. Help me, you said you were under my order. Help me. Please, please Shukaku_ _I don't want to... please don't make me_..." tears were itching the corners of his sea green eye, but few blinks took care of it as he fought the pain of muscle exhaustion. The muscle in his arm flexed and groaned under the pressure as nerves shot constant shocks up his limb protesting. Stubbornly Gaara simply tried to shake it off but it proved to cause more pain as he stilled focusing on pulling against the unseen force. Already most of the pendant was on and the younger vampire could literally feel the gaze of Sasori as he wound himself closer into himself.

"**No"** came the gruff voice from his mind. Gaara felt the push as the beast left him to fight the unseen force on his own. Obviously the beast wanted nothing to do with this, he didn't care that his charge was fight the hell out of this force and he wasn't going to do shit to comfort him.

'No?' Gaara felt himself deflate as the rejection hit him. His own guardian rejected him and no matter how much he called for him sand to help it wouldn't come to him. Why? Why wouldn't anyone or anything help him?

_Crack_

Gaara hissed in pain as his arm finally succumbed to the pain breaking the bone clean forcing the necklace to fall onto his neck again. This time however it felt heavy, it was no longer the escape he had once willingly delved into. No it was an ugly, dark, heavy reminder of how weak he was. It was just proof that everyone was right, he was nothing, a slave.

Finally as the necklace settled the echoing stopped with a last "Gaara" before the flood gates opened and the tears Gaara had held back came pouring out. He betrayed him, they both did. How could they? Why couldn't he just go back home, to the tree again and finally just sink under it? Gaara let the image of the tree flow into his mind, the prickly bark and the luscious greens of the leaves. He wanted to go there. Go where he was most familiar.

"Gaara?" the concerned gruff voice that could only be Sasori's interrupted his thoughts. The redhead felt his chin be cupped by a large calloused hand gently pulled towards the voice. He felt lost, he felt the breeze at the sacred tree in his village, but he could hear Sasori clearly. His vision was blurry from the tears that refused to end its endless flow, but he could see red.

"You're in shock, come on Gaara, stay with me." The voice beckoned him, it was gently without the usual snarkiness, almost sorrowful. A hand slid under his knees and he offered little resistance letting the other use his strength to carry him. As carefully as possible the other arm rounded his shoulder bringing him closer. "I'm sorry Gaara" came a tender whisper close to ears before Gaara felt the sand finally surround him.

'It hurts, but I feel warm' thought the younger redhead as the sand snaked around it body tightening. The grains pulsed feeding energy into him to speed up the healing and replenish the energy he'd lost.

Sasori watched Gaara was enveloped in the sand while still in his arms. His maroon eyes widened watching the expressions change in Gaara. At hearing the crack Sasori felt his heart sunk, did Gaara really oppose the bond that much? Anger at the betrayal had steamed over as he got up until he heard something he hadn't in a while. A whimper escaped the redhead, a quiet tightly wounded gasp was desperately exhaled as hunched, curved shoulders began to rock uncontrollably.

Suddenly Sasori wasn't seeing a matured vampire anymore but the young red headed vampire at the cliff.

* * *

That broke expression and dull eye that glistened lifelessly in the desert sun. He saw those same hunched shoulders but no tears, no, he'd probably cried all of his tears away long before. It would probably be more accurate to call this Gaara a hollow shell, he was pale and looked malnourished with his ribs sticking out on his torn, mud caked tunic. Corpse like and broken was what face Sasori, which scared him especially noticing where they were.

It couldn't have been a coincidence to see the younger vampire here, but the shock of the condition he was in left the elder redhead flabbergasted. Sure it had been years since he'd seen him, but he was expecting to see a healthy, hardy vampire, not... this.

"Gaara?" Sasori answered after staring at the shell for minutes in silence. Perhaps it was a fluke, a mirage of the worst kind come to shock the infamous Akasuna no Sasori. No response, not even a glimmer of recognition set across those bright sea green eyes, it remain dull and bleak.

A step, tentative and painfully slow brought Gaara closer to the edge a trail of sand bee lining as the train of the bride only this bride was about to do a swan dive of the largest cliff in the village. He was killing himself, if the sands where falling off of him he had to be near empty on blood. Surely reason will come to him, he can't really go through with it.

Another step. This one had more meaning to it, as though he had finality behind it. A fluid step more as he pushed his dulled red hair behind his ears as a particularly strong wind brushed against his face creating a picturesque freedom/peaceful pose, however there was nothing peaceful or freeing to view for Sasori.

Reigning in his energy the elder redhead concentrated it into a strange orb, it wasn't a move he'd had confidence in, but he was desperate. The normal energy string would end up hurting the redhead in his weakened state so he made a cocoon. Slowly he lifted the weightless orb of energy and with strength he hadn't known he possessed thruster the orb over at the vampire. Letting it go, he watched as inch by inch the orb surrounded Gaara engulfing his left leg last still poised to take that last promising step to eternal freedom.

All Sasori could do was sigh as the cocoon acted as a boomerang carrying the vampire back, however Sasori could see the change. It wasn't a shell or a corpse that had returned, it was a confused and scared child, one who wanted comforting. He waited to see any other reaction before having the cocoon dissipate into nothingness. It left a crumbling Gaara, the young child stared at him accusingly before sand surrounded him running on whatever energy he had left.

"Why did you go that?" he growled staring at the cliff longingly before returning the scowl to the elder redhead.

"What? Save you?" Sasori shrugged because he honestly didn't know why he had done it. He didn't know this child well and it wasn't his responsibility to save him. So why had he done it? Why did he paid the moment he moved towards the cliff. "Why were you trying to off yourself?"

"I- I want to die" Gaara mumbled as he fisted his hands in his hair as though trying to block out the sounds of his thoughts. "You ruined it! I could have been free, free from assassins, free from Shukaku, free from the village, free from my family, free from the memories. You ruined that, you took away my freedom" cried the redhead as he released what he had been rejected.

Sasori pitied the child before him, he could be more than seven and yet he was this tormented that he thought the only way out was by suicide. Sure everyone has down days, but he's probably had those down days everyday for years... a depressed cycle. Wanting to do something that Chiyo had done to him many times when he had mourned his own dead parents, Sasori move towards Gaara.

Too busy self loathing the younger vampire hadn't notice the elder make his way over. It was too easy just wrapping his arms around the child, he was smaller than what was considered normal and thin, but he oddly fit into the embrace. At first Gaara stiffed wondering if he'd actually get his freedom, maybe this was an assassin. Nothing happened, Sasori made no move to bring out his knives or choke the child, he just held him there. "why?" croaked Gaara as he felt the warmth of the other vampire start to rub off on him.

" I don't want you to die" Sasori answered truthfully. He tightened his hold as he continued "I don't know why you're doing this, but I care. I care if you live, and I care that you are hurt." With that he did something he had learnt again from Chiyo, but he had more confidence in this power. Concentrating his energy on healing Sasori placed his hand on Gaara's forehead and heart letting light blue energy stream out of his palms. It was not his first time healing others, but he only now noticed just how much he was lacking as he saw little significance in his actions. Gaara was still thin and looked pale, but color started to come back, he no longer looked like a corpse.

"why do you care? Don't you want me dead too, everyone wants me gone, I'm a monster. I'll never be anything, but nuisance and a blood sucker." Was the whispered response.

Catching the sea green eyes staring in awe at his necklace Sasori sighed and unmatched the chain that held the piece of jewelry in place. "I simply care and no, I don't want you dead because I'm just like you. I'm a monster too, but I know I'm not evil, the evil ones are the ones who made you like this. So angry and loathing of yourself, those are the evil ones." Sasori replied slipping the necklace onto the tiny neck.

"You're a vampire?"

Smirking Sasori flashed Gaara his fangs before closing his mouth in time for another bland of sand covered wind. "Come on let's get down from here" the elder vampire led Gaara away hold onto his hand for fear that he might make a break for the cliff again.

"who are you?" asked the child as he continued to walk with the elder vampire hand in hand.

"An old friend of Shukaku" Sasori replied. It wasn't off by much the monstrosity had liked him when he was controlling the teddy bear.

" Oh, Shukaku doesn't talk to me anymore. He stopped a while ago after the first assassin tried to kill me while I slept. He said I was weak and that until I learned to defend myself he'd stop talking to me" Gaara confessed crest fallen.

"Is that why you were up here?" Sasori wondered watching his expression carefully.

"I was lonely and nobody would have cared whether or not I died. Actually everyone would love it if I died... so I came here"

Sasori stopped and bent down to be at the same height as the child before him. then raising his pinkie finger he looked Gaara in the eye and said "promise me you won't try to kill yourself. No matter how bad it gets live on. If it makes you feel better keep the necklace, hold onto it for comfort in you want. Just promise me you'll never do that again".

Gaara stared at the elder vampire searching for any sign of deceit before taking the pinkie with his own pinkie. "I promise"

Gaara grinned taking Sasori's large hand in his own dashing off towards the sacred tree, where they stayed the rest of the afternoon. Sasori had played with the younger child all afternoon and when the night fell he dropped Gaara by the outskirts of his village and turned to do his own hunting. Lord new his frayed nerves needed some replenishing and the best way was hunting sand bears.

* * *

Snapping out of his memory Sasori stared down at the younger vampire now completely covered in sand from head to toe. honestly the maroon eyed vampire had no idea what he'd done that day, he'd turned the only vampire he'd met into his own slave. He'd only learned of his error years later when he joined the Akatsuki and met Naruto and Sasuke. Apparently Naruto had become the slave of Sasuke at a young age when the raven had loaned the blonde his shuriken in exchange for a promise that Naruto would never leave his side. Little did they know that like Sasori, Sasuke's family had been one of the elder families of vampire that had special privileges.

In one of the older books that Sasori had read in his spare time he'd learned that there were only a hand full of families that still existed that were one of the first. It was said that these families were made with power that reach far beyond any force on earth, they would also have guardians. These guardians were hellish creatures and in total there were nine of them each with fearsome strength that would only follow the head of the families. He'd also figured that some families hadn't gotten the guardians so they ended up fighting often for the creatures or land and often mating rights. To secure a mate the elder families had gained the ability to enslave another vampire or human if they so desired once they made a promise and exchanged an object. Yes, it was that simple, but no one bothered to ever explain that crap and now it led to this.

"Gaara" Sasori shifted his hold on the unconscious vampire and walked towards the bed and place the younger redhead on the center before sitting next to him. "You have to believe that I never meant to enslave you, if it were me I would never have made you agree to the promise... wait maybe not, it would be a shame if you were to commit suicide. Look I didn't know about mating rituals and all of that stuff" Sasori blanched as he thought about what he was saying, Gaara was about seventeen at the moment and he is twenty three, in societies eyes he was more than ready to marry and Gaara is just seen as eligible. Technically they could marry and mate, but that was what Gaara wanted. He wasn't even sure if he liked Gaara that way, sure he cared for the younger vampire, but he thought of the kid as a small defenseless cub that needed protection... from the world and himself.

"I won't force you into anything and I'll make sure you're cared for until I find a way to end this, but please just don't break the promise that started this. Don't kill yourself, I meant everything I said all those years ago, I care about you, so don't do anything stupid" with that said the elder vampire sighed reaching out to pat the mass of sand that was placed where his messy red hair would have been.

"Sweet dreams kid" he whispered before crossing the room and leaving out the door closing it behind him. He felt it best to give the poor teenager some time just to breathe and think once he was finished recovering.

As soon as the door clicked shut Gaara let the sand slid off of him and off the bed. He was still angry about the situation, he didn't want to be a slave, but Sasori was obviously worried about him so it helped lessen the hurt. It still didn't change the fact that he'd been hurt so Gaara did the only thing he knew would make him feel better. Lifting his newly healed arm he summoned the sand again directing it around the room ripping apart the various puppet parts and plants and pretty much everything the younger vampire could see. He swayed his arm back and forth with a smile forming. 'Revenge, revenge'

Looking down Gaara wanted to discard his necklace just to spite Sasori, but a thought crossed his mind. When he had been about to throw the necklace away it wasn't just Sasori who had screamed for him to stop. Shukaku had also warned him, why would the monster care if he were to destroy the piece of jewelry. In fact why didn't the stupid beast help him when he wanted the damn help.

Growing angry the redhead huffed and slashed his sand at a door blindly. 'This sucks' he growled before something tan caught his eyes. Turning his head again he saw a teddy bear lying on the ground with some sand on it. "A bear?" Gaara stalked towards the plush picking it up carefully before recognition hit him. He'd had a bear that was identical to this one, however his was burned when he was six, his father had been drunk of his rocker and took it out on Gaara by throwing it in a pit. Gaara had cried for days mourning the loss of his bear, but he felt an extra dose of sadness inside him those nights he had to sleep without the cherished bear.

"Kuma" Gaara whispered before hugging the bear closed to him letting the familiar scent of sand and desert invaded his nose, but something else familiar also came. It was Sasori his mind helped and as he made the sand he continued to let destroy the room, stop he made his way back to the bed. Laying there he lifted the bear above him and stared at its blank black eyes and grinned. "I love you Kuma" he murmured before he cuddled the bear and laid there staring at the piles of sand on the floor. "Revenge is indeed sweet"

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ Hi everyone! So I know I said I wasn't going to write anything until next month, but I got inspired. So here is chapter 6, I hope you like even if this is 4 hours later than I promised. Sorry I was busy with my new cat. She's a cutie, but she bothers me to no end with her crying for attention. Anyway enjoy and review if you want or PM me. You guys are what makes me motivated to write. ~TheRussianGaaraKid out _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime: ****Naruto**

**Character: ****Gaara & Sasori**

**Genre: ****Fantasy and Supernatural**

**~ I do NOT own Naruto ... schmerr X[**

* * *

**Recap:**

* * *

Growing angry the redhead huffed and slashed his sand at a door blindly. 'This sucks' he growled before something tan caught his eyes. Turning his head again he saw a teddy bear lying on the ground with some sand on it. "A bear?" Gaara stalked towards the plush picking it up carefully before recognition hit him. He'd had a bear that was identical to this one, however his was burned when he was six, his father had been drunk of his rocker and took it out on Gaara by throwing it in a pit. Gaara had cried for days mourning the loss of his bear, but he felt an extra dose of sadness inside him those nights he had to sleep without the cherished bear.

"Kuma" Gaara whispered before hugging the bear closed to him letting the familiar scent of sand and desert invaded his nose, but something else familiar also came. It was Sasori his mind helped and as he made the sand he continued to let destroy the room, stop he made his way back to the bed. Laying there he lifted the bear above him and stared at its blank black eyes and grinned. "I love you Kuma" he murmured before he cuddled the bear and laid there staring at the piles of sand on the floor. "Revenge is indeed sweet"

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Sasori sighed deeply as he leaned away from the wall inches away from his bedroom wondering just how much damage he'd have to deal with in the morning. He wouldn't dare walk in on the now very happy and unconscious Gaara for fear of another "mild tantrum", he had his fill for the day. Honestly he'd have to do plenty of thinking before going head to head with his slave, well he'd probably should hold off calling him that, and confront him on his behavior.

'These tantrums were far from acceptable, no matter how surprised Gaara is' Sasori grumbled in his mind as he walked about the winding corridors towards the entrance. He needed some fresh air and in the stuffy cave it seemed unlikely he'd get it anywhere there.

It was already nightfall in the dessert bringing out the comforting sounds of beetles and the slithers of snakes not far from their hideout. Taking tentative steps outside gusts of cool wind caressed the maroon eyed vampire's skin and gently pulled the red mess of hair away from his face. It was a comforting change from the insufferable heat the early morning and mid afternoon brought. Walking out the redhead took a look at the sky searching for the moon, the same one he'd walked night after night taunting him. It watched him strolling under the guise of blackness without a chance of a normal life, with a family and "friends". No, he was cursed with the life of darkness, a life of solitude, a life of hatred.

"Sasori, a word" came the authoritative tone that would only come from Pain, the bright orange hair blew with the wind as unnaturally bright orange/yellow eyes glared in his direction.

"Nnn" the puppeteer hummed as he walked over to the "leader" of the team... for the moment. He wasn't afraid of the man, sure he was strong, but it wasn't as though Sasori hadn't met strong vampires before, they usually ended up dying from their own power. Hopefully the same happened to this power hungry ass as well, but after they get all of the remaining vampires away from any dangerous situations.

"He can't stay, not unless you keep your slave under control. The boy is strong, we can use him however he is unstable. Fix it" was the short and pointed order. Bright eyes flicked to the left stopping a large sand bear, he nodded before waiting for a response and fled towards the beast for a feast.

"'Fix it' huh. What an asshole" The vampire growled pissed off that someone would actually give him orders for the treatment of his own slave. Gaara was not regular and he certainly doesn't deserve the treatment that Pain was thinking of.

After staring at the general direction Pain had left for a couple of minutes longer the vampire moved off to go get a snack. He didn't need to feed very often since he barely ever used enough power to need rigorous hunting trips. Sasori did however did waste a lot of energy trying to calm Gaara through their connection, it obviously didn't help too much, but Sasori couldn't just stand there and let Gaara suffer.

"Why does he hate it so much?" Sasori growled thinking back to the broken expressions and tears Gaara had shed as he fought the order he'd given. It was as though he was trying to reject the elder vampire with every fiber of his body. It made him feel angry and miserable at the same moment, how could he even blame him?

Leaning back on a large rock staring up at the stars shining brightly in the vast sky wondering if his parents were amongst them. It was childish, but he missed his parent wondering if his mother and father were proud of him. Would they have been angry of his stupidity that landed him a slave or disappointed. Would they have approved of him joining the Akatsuki even after having his grandmother adamantly refuse him to join.

"What's on your mind?" Itachi drawled as he sighed sitting on other boulder a few feet away. Behind him revealed a bored looking Kisame followed by a worried Deidara. The other two Akatsuki members took the liberty of sitting on the sand. It wasn't as though they minded since they were still wearing their cloaks. 'Looks like they've teamed up this time' Sasori sighed breaking his stare from the stars.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasori quipped as he used his abdominal muscles to sit up. He didn't really care that they took the effort to come talk to him, he would much rather be alone at the moment.

"That's pretty harm nee, Donna" the blonde chastised as he played with the sand in front of him. He was used to the harshness, but it was seriously getting old now. He was trying to help, he'd even recruited that damn Itachi after hours of bothering him. Kisame just trailed behind them because he was bored, but damn it couldn't the stubborn redhead open up just once.

"Look Sasori, I don't really care about you or the kid, but something is wrong and it's affecting us all. The moment that kid loses it we all fell our powers dwindle, you probably haven't noticed it but we can. Tell us what is wrong so we can help out somehow and end his little tantrums" Itachi explained as he stared his beady black eyes into maroon ones.

"I'll take care of it" Sasori grumbled as he got up completely and walked away not wanting to deal with the others today. He wanted a snack and a snack he was going to get, so the redhead walked away using his sensitive nose to smell out something worth eating.

'Lizard, bird, snake, more snakes and an owl' Sasori growled at the poor pickings the open area provided and so he changed directions and went towards the area he had been in earlier with Gaara. There he found more choice, a nice rabbit, two raccoons and a fair sized goat. He sniffed once before letting his instincts take over attacking the closest animal which happened to be the raccoon, but unfortunately with his claws he killed both of the night creatures. He'd only meant to kill one so he devoured the blood on one of them and once he finished took a jar out of his cloak (usually reserved for storing poisonous plants mind you) and drained the second raccoon.

'Gaara will probably be hungry when he wakes up' Sasori reasoned as he stored the bloody jar back in his cloak and moved to find any sort of watering hole to wash up in. He wasn't opposed to being covered in blood, but he knew Gaara was still young and being covered in the liquid would only make things harder on the vampire.

Quickly locating a lone pond Sasori washed his lips free of the blood he'd been snacking on and moved to his hands making quick work on the scarlet stains. Leaning over to dunk his head to cool off the sight of his pendant made him pause, scarlet granular sand swished back and forth before him catching the soft lights from the moon. It was a nice sight some time ago, but now he felt anger towards the piece of jewelry, it was what he'd given to Gaara to cause this mess.

'Why was I such an idiot' Sasori groaned as he tucked his pendant back into his cloak as he stood up. This was ridiculous, he saved Gaara. He shouldn't regret his choice, he should be happy and so should Gaara. His life may not have been happy, but name one vampire who has had a happy, easy life. Sasori actually cared for the young vampire when nobody else did, he just didn't know about the traditions of vampires. Chiyo sure as hell wasn't going to enlighten him about this ancestor's past, she wanted him to be normal.

"And yet I still regret it" Sasori whispered shaking his head to rid himself of his train of thought. He was done with the stupid feelings he was having, what's done is done, there is nothing he could do now. The bond was made the moment he gave Gaara that necklace and had him make a promise on that fated day. Now he just had to step up to the plate and be a good master or teacher or what whatever he was, because whether the younger vampire knew it or not he needed Sasori.

As the first rays of morning began to filter into the green leaves above the vampire he decided it was about time to go see the little brat. Wrapping his cloak over his head Sasori briskly walked back over to the cave happily noticing no one there to ambush him. He glided into the entrance quietly making absolutely no noise, each footstep fell quick and balanced as he worked the winding halls once more without a second thought. His thoughts were focused on a certain redhead who was increasingly make his presence more and more apparent in his mind.

Three steps left. Two. One. Purple nails unclenched the side of the cloak he'd been holding onto as he sped up his steps. Gently the hand pushed open the door expecting sand creatures to attack or the fists of a very angry, very hungry vampire, but none of those came. Instead he met with the sheepish half smile of said young vampire that was trying to pick up some of the mess that littered the floor.

* * *

"Y-you're back?" Gaara questioned blushing a bit as he made sure the teddy bear was safely stashed under the covers. He wasn't ashamed he had the stuffed animal, Sasori was the one who had originally given him the toy, he was worried that Sasori would want it back. He was a teenager, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't find comfort in a stuffed animal. Taking the limb in his hand, Gaara exhaled a shaky breath and placed it with the rest of the severed limbs on Sasori's working table.

"This is my room" Sasori answered automatically as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the work table. The younger redhead blushed a bit and hung his head in shame as he made his way back to the bed. "I thought this room would have been in worse shape after the fit you threw last night" he honestly replied as he took a brief survey of his room. There was a broken chair, cracked vases, his puppet limbs had fractures and some were in shambles but overall things were more or less in some sort of order.

"I cleaned up a bit after I woke up" Sea green eyes stared at the ground as the younger vampire lifted his knees to chest while wrapping his arms around them.

"Good" Sasori nodded as he took the jar out of his cloak and placed it in front of the vampire before backing away. "Drink up, you've wasted a lot of energy yesterday trying to destroy my room. We'll talk about this later once you've talked with Shukaku" he answered before making his way towards the door again.

"Wait-" Gaara called but Sasori didn't even bat an eye as he closed the door behind himself. He would avoid the redhead until he was ready to talk to him properly without throwing a tantrum. It wouldn't be hard to do seeing as there were actual jobs to do and he was generally falling back on his obligations. First things first, Sasori went over to the mission room to see if there were anything for him.

* * *

"I don't want to be alone" mumbled the younger vampire as he stared at the door. He hadn't realized how much better he felt with the elder vampire there until he woke up feeling starved in a freezing cold, empty room. Swallowing the lump in his throat Gaara turned his attention to the rather large jar filled to the brim with dark scarlet red liquid. Licking his dry lips the redhead slowly reached for the jar surprised that it felt warm, it made him feel warm in return. Twisting the cap the redhead wasted no time as he leaned his head back and chugged the liquid down. The heavenly slick coppery substance ran down his throat burning it as pleasurable pulses vibrated in his throat.

**"Feel better cub? You just lost your chance to make this official." **Shukaku's gruff voice echoed in his mind making the Gaara gulp once more at the use of the pet name 'cub'.

'What do you mean official? I'm his slave, he made that clear last night.' Gaara replied mentally as he licked his lips then moved to licking the jar trying to get every bit of the wonderful substance. It was the quiet after that had the redhead worried. 'Shukaku? Are you still there?'

Again there was silence before a familiar pain and heat snake it's way over from his head to his feet. Gaara shrieked as he felt the pain intensify, the ground began to move faster and his eyes ceased to see. The darkness spread until he could see nothing, no walls, no bed, no jar, just black. Without his sense of sight he felt himself fall the air around rush forward and his hair brush by. Tensing for a harsh landing the young vampire was surprised to feel nothing.

"**Open your eyes cub" **Shukaku whispered almost in a calming way as the young vampire felt soft fur envelope him in hug. Stunned sea green eyes slid open looking around to see what could possibly be large enough to wrap around him.

"What are you?" Gaara gasped out as he ran his hand through tan fur behind him. The tan fur then turned grainy and warm. "Is that sand?"

"**I am Shukaku" **with that the sandy creature moved its tail closer to the vampire and curled in on itself until twin golden eyes were on Gaara. **"you need to listen, don't speak. I'll tell you everything you need to know"**

Nodding reluctantly Gaara leaned down on the warm sand covered demon and watch the demon sigh. Getting his thoughts straight Shukaku tried to think of where to start, this kid knew absolutely nothing about his history, what is means to be a vampire and really what he is. He shook his head and decided to start from the very beginning.

**You know of the beginning vampire families, there are the Akasuna, Hatake, Hoshigaki, Hyuuga, Kaguya, Sabaku, Senju, , Uchiha, and lastly the Uzumaki,. The oldest are the Akasuna and the Uchiha, when the original nine then mated with compatible humans... well that's how the present vampires where made. Some of the half human half ****NON-ORIGINAL ****vampires turned out deformed and usually died however that wasn't much of a problem. For the record the only way vampires are made are by birth, unlike what you hear vampires cannot turn another human unless they had any blood of vampire. In that case an exchange of blood is done and the human dies and comes back a vampire... not as dramatic as it sounds trust me. Anyway at the beginning vampires weren't the only beasts that roamed your planet, we the tailed demon beasts were also there. **

**We were feared by both human and vampires, but there were only nine of us and we could not reproduce. After a while we became weak enough for the vampires to enslave us into their vessels. They tried to keep us as enslaved pets, but after the massacres began to get more frequent the elders of the vampires decided to seal us within the strongest vampires, the original families. It made sense since there were nine demons and nine original families so the strongest of the their families would take the demon. What they didn't realize was that even we demon could die and so when our vessels died we died unless we could somehow be passed on by a birth. Males can also give birth, you vampires don't have the same body organs as humans.**

**Anyway so far five of my "brothers" have died , it was too late for them and they died protecting their vessels. There is the nine tailed best in Naruto Uzumaki, two tailed best in Kakashi Hatake, the five tail demon is in Sasuke Uchiha and the one tail is me, and well I'm in you. Just as we demons have been sealed in the bodies of the original vampires, well original vampires can do the same to other vampire families or humans. A binding promise is made once the vampire presents an object that is precious to them (it doesn't have to be jewelry it could be anything) and then an oath or promise must be made. After that the bond is made and they are bonded, note both participants must be willing for this to happen. After that the slave or bonded has no choice but to do as their masters say. It is a spirit in you that is willing to please that is compelled to do anything that the master asks. In your case Sasori can never put you in deaths way or kill you or the bond is broken. There have only been a few occurrences where this have happened and when it does the bonded have almost always gone into depression and end up killing themselves, then upon hearing of the suicide the masters then kill themselves. Sad shit.**

**Now Gaara what you need to know is, that you need Sasori. I know you don't want to be a slave, you feel betrayed and you want normalcy, but you need him. You don't know the ways of the vampire and frankly you wouldn't survive here without him. Also the bond isn't finalized without the sharing of blood, it ties the promise together. You haven't done it so you are still a slave (that won't change), but now if anyone got a hold of you and took your blood then forced theirs down your throat it would make you their eternal slave. There would be nothing Sasori could do to save you. Most masters are nice, however some resort to torture in order to have docile slaves. Cub that isn't something I want for you, you need Sasori, he will make you happy.**

Gaara choked on his breath as he finally heard the last bit. He could be someone else's slave? Sea green eyes clouded over as anger took over him.

"This isn't fair why can't I just be normal? Is that too much to ask, haven't I suffered enough" Gaara's hand clasped the sand and laid his reddened face onto the warm creature.

**I know, but life isn't fair, cub. I promise to keep you safe as much as I possibly can, but I can't stop anyone else from finding out your predicament. You emit a certain scent that other vampires can smell, it makes them attacked to you, but only someone from the original families will know what it is. You need to finalize your bond before anyone here realizes, the Akatsuki are filled with vampires stemming from the original families.**

"I'm scared" muttered Gaara as he groaned helplessly, "what if I lose everything I am to him? I have no rights to myself once this is over."

**He hasn't once refused to let you be yourself so far. You've seen how sensitive he is to you, you may be scared but you can trust in my word. **

"O-okay" Gaara mumbled before feeling the stinging sensation on his left arm that had him gasping. "What's going on?"

* * *

The blackness immediately fell away as sand began to materialize and cover his arm. Scanning the bedroom the young vampire sensed another present, but the smell wasn't Sasori's. Letting his eyes scan the walls enabled the redhead to see the shadow of none other than Itachi. The Uchiha was standing at the far end of the room with his bright red sharingan eyes staring right at sea green pupils.

"So you finally wake up" Itachi patronized as he leaned away from the wall he was standing by. He circled the scared redhead with a predatorily howdy grin, his long dark hair danced behind him as hair hand slowly tilted Gaara's chin upward. "Why do you look scared? Am I the big bad wolf?"

"I'll give you five seconds to remove your hand before little red riding hood decides to drop the whimsical act and decides to kick some ass" Gaara countered feeling Shukaku's sand cover his skin acting like an armor.

"Tuff words for a young scrawny vampire. Judging from your smell you're not fully bonded either, can't have someone as powerful as you unbound. No, that would just be irresponsible" Itachi smirked as his hold on the pale chin tightened.

"five, four, three, two, last chance here" Gaara glared as he felt himself gain control of the sand and turn it into a dagger. Using his power he pulled the dagger over to the nape of Itachi's neck and applied a moderate amount of pressure. "Look here you weasel bastard, you have one last chance, you either take it now or the Akatsuki loses one more member. either way I don't care"

"You're very feisty, I know plenty of ways to break a lowly slave. The Uchihas have always been famous for the short amount of time in taming their slaves. Everyone has always complemented me on my creativity, I suppose now would be the best time to show it" With that the red eyes began to spin and Gaara began to see red and the sound of a wolf howling in the distance.

"Sasori!' Gaara yelped before he lost his ability to speak and found himself tied to a wooden pole, his hand were held together above his head and a black cloth was tied securely over his mouth. Standing before him stood a very content looking Itachi. He was starting to take of his cloak before something stopped him and the vampire was sent flying.

"I told you to stay away from him" growled Sasori as he threw a punch at the Uchiha's nose breaking it. He then used one of his strings to wrap around the Uchiha's leg and launch him out the open door and then close the door with another string.

"Sasori?" Gaara murmured as he tried to catch his breath once more. Being tossed from one illusion to another was absolutely tiring and he hadn't even had much time to adjust, he was just plunged into the illusion without care. Swaying a bit, the younger redhead fell on the head and scrambled to the top of the bed and laid his head on the pillows to get some stability. When he felt a jabbing in his side he quickly snuck his hand under the cover intent on throwing whatever it was to the other side of the room. When he felt something soft his fisted hand relaxed and he tugged the plush free and snuggled into it.

Inhaling the familiar scent that was Sasori, Gaara felt his dizziness subside a bit. The sand armor receded and the feeling of being a prey vanished that the young vampire noticed was the feeling of being watched and as he turned his head he saw an expression on Sasori's face that he never thought he'd ever seen. I t was a mixture of dangerous rage mixed with awe as he stared at Gaara snuggling there with the teddy bear. Blushing Gaara decided to hide his face under Kuma and forget this ever happened.

"_Gaara"_ Sasori's voice was no longer very loose and sarcastic, instead it was heavy with dark emotions that Gaara honestly didn't want to even guess.

"Y-yeah" came the soft whimper before he was enveloped in two long muscled arms and pulled into a chiseled chest that was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**_A/N: _****_Hello everyone! I know this is late and I should have had this up a long, long time ago but I'm donewith this semester and I got all As. So psyched! Anyway now that I decided on not having summer courses I'm free to write more and stuff so be one alert for updates. Hope this clears up some stuff and enjoy. Also I didn't use a beta so please ignore spelling errors... ~ TheRussianGaaraKid out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anime: ****Naruto**

**Character: ****Gaara & Sasori**

**Genre: ****Fantasy and Supernatural**

**~ I do NOT own Naruto *.***

* * *

Recap:

* * *

"_Gaara"_ Sasori's voice was no longer very loose and sarcastic, instead it was heavy with dark emotions that Gaara honestly didn't want to even guess.

"Y-yeah" came the soft whimper before he was enveloped in two long muscled arms and pulled into a chiseled chest that was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"We need to talk"

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

"Get off me" Gaara whispered as his eyes focus on the pale arms around him, "Please stop touching me" he began to struggle under the arms of his savor/master. This was too close for comfort, way too close, especially after what happened.

"No" Sasori growled in a deep superior voice as his hold tightened around the scared vampire. His eyes roamed the expanse of neck that was revealed to him from the current hold he had on Gaara. Nothing. There was no blood coming from his neck on either side. Taking the pale vampire's wrists into his hands Sasori examined the thin limbs pulling up his sleeves cautiously. Again nothing.

"Stop it" cried Gaara as he tried to summon his sand armor again anything to feel any sort of relief from the constant feeling of being the prey. He wanted to feel like what he was, a natural predator, something dangerous and free. This definitely was not free, he was in the arms of an older vampire as a slave being looked after like he was porcelain.

"Did he bite you anywhere or make you drink his blood, Gaara" Maroon eyes narrowed in anxious curiosity as he turned the redhead to face him holding onto his biceps with a strong grip. He watched the twitch of sea green eyes as they darkened in anger and fear as any animal backed in a corner. They began to dilate and turn a sickly yellow resembling that of Shukaku. "Answer me" Sasori demanded shaking the younger redhead in his hold.

"No. Okay? No, that sick bastard didn't bite nor did I take his freakin' blood. Let go of me" he growled as the hysterical redhead tried his best to wiggle out of the painful hold that was bound to leave bruises. "Sasori let me go, you have my word he didn't take my blood" Gaara felt his face burn as he exhorted most of the energy he had on trying to dislodge the hands on him.

"What did he do to you?" the puppeteer questioned as he loosened his grip, he didn't let go, however, he wanted to stop himself from causing the younger vampire any more pain. He saw the younger vampire's eyes return to its normal color and the strain on the other arms reduce, but the blush on his face only grew. "Did he touch you?"

"What are you talking about you pervert, no he didn't do what you think." Gaara turned his face away from the elder redhead's harsh gaze, he stared down at Kuma instead and longed to just leave at that moment. "He used his powers to get into my head, that's it. I'm still yours if that's what you're worried about" Gaara whispered brokenly as he closed his eyes wishing he could just be swallowed by the sacred tree and yet a part of him was starting to warm at the thought that he remained unclaimed.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Sasori finally let go of his arms as he got up to go get a medical kit from his closet. He knew that Itachi's powers were no joke and that even with Shukaku inside of Gaara. He rummaged through the junk inside the compartment and located the box he needed. Upon turning he met with fearful sea green eyes that were staring at him with hesitation and a bit of awe.

"I'm fine he didn't get a chance to hurt me" Gaara mumbled as he pulled his sleeves down feeling over exposed before the vampire.

"Good" Sasori grumbled as he placed the box by his desk knowing he'd probably need it in the near future. He sighed as he brought up his hands and ran it over his face then his hair a couple of times before he regained his composure. "Sorry about that, I was really surprised that idiot would pull that one you especially after he know how much everything has been affecting you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Gaara frowned at his need to comfort Sasori and swallowed his calming response and instead stay as silent as he dared and slid out of the bed. He then took the steps that was necessary to reach the elder vampire before he finally looked into worried maroon eyes. Slowly the redhead gave a disarmingly half smile before he quickly brought up his fist and socked the unsuspecting vampire in the eye.

In a whirl of a moment the younger redhead felt something in himself break, but ignored it in favor of telling of the only other person in the room. "What the hell do you think? I just got attacked by a maniac almost raped or made a meal out of and then you burst in and manhandle me. No, I'm not okay. I'm angry at you for leaving me alone and vulnerable and I'm scared of you. You save me one moment then you turn into an instinct driven animal the next." Gaara was blinded with rage as he continued to slam his fist on the older redhead's chest, but he quickly found the power behind his fists weakened with each hit.

"You were supposed to be there Sasori, you promised to always be by my side. You promised it once you gave me this stupid necklace. You saved me that day, but don't have the balls to make this official. What is it? You don't want me as your slave? What kind of asshole does that, you turned me into a lowly slave then left me to become anyone play thing, like a worthless toy. Is that what I am?" Gaara felt his eyes burn with tears as anger continued to fuel his speech. There was no way he was going to keep any of this inside anymore.

"I hate you Sasori of the Red Sand, I hate that you're so nice to me because it makes this so much harder on me to despise you with every part of my soul. I want to destroy this bond and his relationship, but I can't because I honestly have no reason to and that is what pisses me off. Why can't everything just return back to normal, I'd rather be a punching bag than deal with this. At least out there I could die, better yet why couldn't you have left me to die." Gaara finished as the dams broke and he released the tears he had been keeping to himself. This fists slipped from their place on Sasori's chest and Gaara leaned onto the stunned puppeteer. He silently sobbed as he kept repeating "Why didn't you let me die" over and over again until he could no longer breath normally and the hiccups started.

"Gaara..." Sasori watched as all of the young vampire's barriers fell and the redhead bawled like a child on his chest. He wanted to hold him close to him and soothe him, but instead felt that Gaara needed to release his anger, it may not be entirely healthy, but he could bare it. Silently he watched as the younger vampire continued his crying sniffing every so often as he depended more and more on Sasori to support his weight. Soon he was laying completely on him and he accepted it without hesitation as the redhead laid his head over his heart.

"Why?" he asked sadly in a broken voice from Sasori's chest. "Why did you save me?"

"I cared for you, I saw the same child I was when I was younger and wanted to save you." He sighed at the scoff he received from the currently annoyed redhead leaning on him. " Gaara believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to make you a slave, but the thought of officially becoming your master was something I didn't to force on you. I wanted you to have at least that choice."

"Well thank you for your consideration, however, look at where that landed me." Gaara barked as he raised his head and glared at the puppeteer.

"How was I supposed to know that Itachi would try and lay a claim on you. I thought he hated you from his behavior towards you, I wanted to shield you away from the others after your last near death experience, but I guess that just brought you to the lion's den didn't it" Sasori mused as he reached out subconsciously to ruffle the younger vampire's hair.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME" he warned as he backed away from the extended hand. "I'm still very pissed off and you have no right to comfort me. YOU left Me here and then after knowing that the asshole wanted with me manhandled me after I BEGGED you to stop. " Gaara growled warningly before shuffling away so he was no longer being supported.

"This is ridiculous, you were the one that was laying on me just now bawling your eyes out, but you freak out the moment I try to comfort you. You're sending me mixed messages here" The elder vampire sighed in exasperation as he watched the other walk over to the bed and grab the teddy bear. Hold on teddy bear?

"I'm not sending you any messages other than this: stop touching me! I can't stress that enough can I?" Gaara pressed the plush close to his chest before he glanced at the door and shuddered.

'This is stupid... I could always command him to do whatever I want, but I don't want him to hate me even more than he does' Sasori grumbled as he felt his eye begin to swell from the punch that landed right on point. Luckily his chest was already use to the pain of being attacked, so he wasn't in too much discomfort. Sighing Sasori relented and let the subject drop.

"Let's go, we're going on a hunt. I need to heal and I won't leave you on your own again." Sasori explained as he picked up his cloak from where he had dropped it on the floor and gingerly placed it on his shoulders. "Don't fight me Gaara, this is for the both of us and trust me I can feel your mind whirling with an escape plan through our bond. If you want to go, that is up to you, but know that you'll never be truly safe" Sasori finished as he snaked a string of energy around the surprised vampire.

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking or feeling, you bastard?" Gaara snarled as he leaned further in the bed glaring at maroon eyes with distrust. "You know nothing"

**Hush, Cub. Listen to him. **Came Shukaku's gruff voice as a wave of warmth came upon him. Gaara fought the warm feeling trying to redirect his anger to his other supposed "protector".

"And where the hell were you Shukaku?" Gaara screeched as his nails dug into his skin hoping the sensation would also go to the monster inside of him. "Huh? Where the hell were you just now? When that bastard tried to take me right after you urged me to let Sasori bond with me completely, you did nothing."

**Watch it Gaara, I was there for you. How do you think he came back as quickly as he did?**

"Well thanks for that, but did you forget that he then fucking manhandled me afterwards after I begged him to stop" Gaara barked out trying to get the voice to see his point of view. No one was even trying to understand him, they only saw Sasori and how he was in the good light.

**He was trying to help you, to see if you were marked. You overreacted to his touch, which I healed by the way. Gaara, you cannot do this, you cannot run from Sasori. You need him.**

"Like hell I need him. I was doing just fine without any of you, I was living the last time I was free. This isn't living, being locked in a damn cave all day and only taken out for feedings. I was treated like crap out there in Suna, but at least I wasn't a slave to an animalistic "master" and I didn't have to worry about any other vampires trying to lay a claim on me" Gaara realized that said master was staring at him and huffed as he waited for the beast to respond. Perhaps he should have responded in his mind instead of out loud, but he wanted Sasori to hear everything.

**You were almost dead by the time Sasori ****_saved_**** you. You were inches from a fire-y death and you have the balls to say that you were happy and free. You weren't free, you were restricted to hunting rabbits and birds in a tiny forest by the village. You then were turned into a punching bag for any villager who resented your kind, that's living? If so that is a sad life.**

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side Shukaku" Gaara snarled at the memory of almost dying by the hand of his own village. "Huh? Where were _you_ then?" the redhead shook his head angrily "you call me cub and comfort me, but where the hell were you when I was alone and in danger? Where were you? You stayed silent and watched as I got my ass handed to me and let me simmer there in self hatred until I welcomed death. Then you tell me that I need to surrender myself and that you're only telling me all this shit because you care for me? Bull shit!"

"Gaara" Sasori warned as he felt the young vampire start to seriously cross the line along hysteria. "Stop this now, I'm sorry for not being there for you and I'm even sorry for letting my instincts dictate my action, but you need to calm down"

"Shut it Sasori, you have no lines in this spiel" Gaara growled at the apology, he didn't need an apology because words don't forgive actions. "Answer me Shukaku you coward"

**That's it you've had enough. I'll make you're you learn just how much both Sasori and I have risked for your pathetic weak ass.**

"What are you doing. Shukaku?" Gaara braced himself to feel pain or any sort of discomfort, even closing his eyes to stop himself from seeing the attack.

**Open your eyes squirt, it's time I give you a lesson on how to be a grateful little cub. I'll show you just how much you have been under our protection, because obviously you haven't learned when to accept reality and deal with it.**

Gaara opened his mouth for a snarky reply, but stopped short as he felt his skin burn without the feeling of any sand to sooth him. Limb by limb fire licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin causing the redhead to cry out in pain until he was hoarse and his mouth dry. Then he was cold his skin numb and buzzing as goose bumps flared on unprotected skin. His eyes itched under his eye lid as though millions of spider where crawling inside and weaving webs.

**Open your eyes**

Gaara hesitated as he tried to use his ears to listen to any movement or sense any other person. He heard nothing, felt nothing, smelt nothing so the only thing else was to see, but he was apprehensive. Slowly he let his eyes peek out from their temporary hiding place under his eye lids. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the winding darkness, but once it cleared he was met with a wide screen beside a very angry looking Shukaku.

**Good now I'm only going to show you this once and one time only. Make sure you get this now because I sure as hell won't be this kind and understanding. Next time I'll make you learn it the hard way and you don't even want to know what that entails cub. Just sit down and watch your memories that I had to block for your own damn good and gain some insight.**

"What are you even talking about?" Gaara grumbled feeling tired and sore all throughout his body.

Suddenly the beast disappeared and instead the screen blinked to life with a bit of static buzzing through. It was a bit nerve racking as the loud static shook the vampire from his place a few feet away. Gaara felt his knees buckle from the insistent vibrations resounding in his sensitive ear so he quickly sought out a chair and plopped down on it. Soon after the screen brightened and the vibrations stopped all together grabbing Gaara's full attention.

Curiosity brimmed as he saw himself as a child, no older than four looking at himself through the mirror. His eyes her wet and tears were streaming through his half lidded eyes as he watched himself cry. He was covered from head to toe in blood, but he knew it wasn't his own and in his hand that wasn't trying to swat away his tears and blood stained hair was his Kuma. He wanted nothing more than to scream in horror at what he'd just done. All around him laid men with sand coming out of their mouths, eyes and ears and a few had sand filled holes where their hearts should have been. It had been his doing, he had done this all on his own, he felt himself let his instincts take over the moment he saw the slight glint of metal from their weapons. Although he knew that he was more than justified to kill his attempted murderers he felt anger and disgust towards himself for letting this happen.

"I'm a monster" he whispered as he glanced at the open window that had been used to enter his room waiting for the next batch of assassins to come.

**You're not a monster cub, you're a being just as they are and you have every reason to live. **Came Shukaku's gruff voice as he tried to sooth his vessel.

"I killed them, I used the sand and my powers to kill. Shukaku, I'm evil, I don't want to do this" Gaara whimpered as a shuriken was embedded on the wall next to his head. He quickly dodged the barrage of kunis and other weaponry as he bolted for his bed.

**Then you'll die, you have to kill to preserve your own life. I can provide you with the power to heal and attack, but you have to be strong enough to live.**

"I'm not strong enough, I'm only four, I can't keep doing this. Why is this happening? Shukaku, why do they want me to die? What have I done to deserve this?" Gaara cried as he expelled the three men who busted though another window at the far end of the room with a wall of heated sand. He watched as they screamed at the burning sensation and the flew out the window with a sickening crunch as they fell.

**They just do not want creatures like you to live, but you must live. You are important, special, and cannot just give up and doe like this.**

"I can't take this anymore. I have been killing people for two years, two. I'm just a child." Gaara swiped at a female assassin as he rounded the dead bodies and held a sword at him. "Please just leave me alone" he begged the woman as she stepped forward with her weapon poised at his direction.

**Kill her before she kills you.**

"No, I'm done. I'm done with this, lady just end it" he answered in defeat as his sea green eyes stared at her. She hesitated staring at the child, perhaps fighting her mother instincts, before she ran in closing the distance.

"Die" she screeched as she lifted her sword with the intention of driving it through his body and ending his life.

Darkness. Gaara let his eyes close as he watched the sword reach within a dangerous range of his heart. The image on the screen then changed as the colors became black and white and Gaara heard a growling as Shukaku erupted from within him and watched a Gaara fell asleep on the bed still holding the teddy bear. He had knocked the woman out during his escape from his vessel, but Shukaku's anger blinded him from his charge's wishes to stop the killing. Instead he lifted his sandy tail and repeatedly brought it slamming down on the woman's face until it was no longer recognizable. Grinning the beast continued the killing spree until the morning light came and no more assassins made their way into Gaara's now destroyed room.

**Have it your way cub, I'll protect you from ever having to kill humans again, but you've lost my respect. You chose to selfishly kill yourself and even me in the process then try to be strong enough to fight for your right to life. I will always be there for you cub. **Shukaku whispered sadly as he licked away the blood from the unconscious child's face. The giant monster laid there curling his body to warm Gaara from the gust of wind coming from the broken windows while sadly watching him breath. The beast knew that Gaara was going to get strong, he had the power, but he was sensitive as most children were. He would have to do the hardest thing he'd ever done and cut off any communication with the child and let him deal with everything on his own. He wouldn't be able to comfort the child when he is taunted or when he is upset, he would only appear to him when he is real danger. **I love you cub, but you have to grow strong.**

* * *

**_A/N:So I tried something new this chapter and more is revealed here. I'm not sure if I like how I'm progressing in the story even if I know what the end is. Well this was a bit difficult to write and I hope you like it. I will be going to Paraguay soon so I will try to upload the next chapter before since there won't be any internet service there. Thank you for reading and I love comments because they help me get your input. ~TheRussianGaaraKid out!_**


End file.
